


The Heart of a Shepherd

by DoubleP1997



Series: Paw Patrol: The Story of a Couple [1]
Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dog - Freeform, Emotional, Fear, Friendship, Furry, Gay, M/M, MalexMale, Romance, Yaoi, pup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleP1997/pseuds/DoubleP1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase finally decides to confess his love... for Zuma? But how will the chocolate brown Labrador react? Will he hate him? Does he feel the same way? Or will this confession bury the friendship of these two males forever? Chase surely is scared of the possible future but sometimes a Shepherd must face his fear!<br/>Chase is on the Case!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve watched Paw Patrol the last week almost 24 hours each day! And I really like the episode with the Lighthouse Boggie!
> 
> A short summary:  
> The pups were having a Pup-Pup-Boogie tournament and Chase and Zuma were the finalists. But when they started the dance-off captain Turbot called Ryder and asked for his help. Zuma was on the rescue team and after they solved the problem he was very depressed. He knew exactly, that he wouldn’t make it back in time for the final but Ryder and Turbot had an idea. They fixed Turbots television and made a video call with Chase so the german shepherd and labrador could dance together and compete in the final. 
> 
> I really liked this rivalry the two males had and yesterday I watched it again and I completely fell for these two as a couple. So I decided to write a short fanfic about them!

It is an usual day in Adventure Bay and the pups are playing outside with a big and red ball, which is covered with little, yellow stars. Well... not quite all the pups but three of them: Rocky, Marshall and Skye. Rubble is somewhere else and most likely takes a nap and Zuma is watching TV but he's just about to play a quick round of Pup-Pup-Boogie to beat his very own record, if this is even possible. I mean, come one! No one can beat him! Ryder is in the Lookout and repairs the big screen, which Marshall broke just a few days ago by spilling water all over it by accident! He is clumsy, it wasn't his fault and he already said that he is still sorry almost twenty times. “Wow... How can I fix that? The whole electronic is destroyed and I have no idea what to do...”, the brown-haired boy sighed and gets onto his knees to take another closer look at the cables, the buttons and the other … things. But he never really repaired something that complicated and he surely doesn't want to break something even more! There is still the chance to fix the whole screen but when the boy tries something and it is wrong the whole screen will surely end up at the dumpster. “Maybe I should call an engineer or Captain Turbot? He is pretty good with machines and everything electronic. I hope he can find some time to- Wait? Is that the elevator? Who is there?”

Only a few seconds later the elevator reaches the 3rd floor, the Lookout, and opens its door and a pup walks out of it... a German Shepherd! “Chase”, Ryder almost shouts surprised and a small grin shows up on his face, proving he is pleased to see his number one pup! Instantly he gets up onto his feet and just watches his buddy... But Chase isn't smiling. He looks nervous and seems to have a problem that just can't be solved. His ears are loose and he focuses the ground in front of him without even taking one look at his best buddy. “Chase? Is something wrong? You seem a little bit... how can I say it... depressed. Did something happened?”, he tries to get his police pup to talk to him or even noticing him but without success. Slowly Chase goes up to the boy and sits down in front of him, finally raising up his head and just looking at him. The room becomes quiet but no one has the guts to say something until Chase opens his mouth and starts, quiet and stammering. “Ryder Sir... I have a problem and I'd like to talk with you about it... if that is okay.” “Drop the Sir, Chase. You can call me Ryder and I told you that like hundreds of times... And sure! How can I help you?”, Ryder answers but his thoughts are running wild. Why is Chase so scared and nervous? And why is he asking if it's okay? Ryder told him and the other pups that they could always come and talk to him when they need him. They are his friends and his family and that is what family is for. 

Chase opens his mouth again but nothing comes out so he closes it and begins to draw a small circle with his left front paw while he tries to think of a way to start this very important conversation. “What should I say? And how should I say it? I can't just say what the problem is... that would be way too much for him and way too strange for me and the other pups and Ryder! But I must start somehow... Maybe I should say, it isn't my problem but the problem of a friend of mine! That could work.” The plan is settled and the show can go on... or something like that. “Well...”, Chase starts and takes a quick look around the room to see if someone else is there but luckily only he and his best and closest friend are here so he can go on. “It isn't really me who has this problem but a friend of mine has it... ehm... Ken! He is a Golden Retriever and he lives in a different city so you probably don't know him... And the other pups don't know him either. Anyway, he has a crush on an other pup but this pup is... well... a good friend of him... And the problem is he doesn't know what to do now. Should he tell the other pup about his feelings or ignore them and leave everything the way it is?” That surely is quite a problem and Ryder shares the same opinion. A little bit confused he scratches the back of his head and focuses the little pup in front of him with his brown eyes while slowly repeating everything he understood from this conversation: “So... you have a friend and this friend has a friend who has a crush on the pup who is the friend of your friend... Wait, no... You have a crush on... no... your friend has a crush on a dog who is a friend of the pup, which friend your friend is...” He just can't get it right! The whole thing is just way to complicated for him! “Not really Ryder”, Chases explains and slowly turns his face towards the ground again but a hand, which scratches his left ear, lets him raising his face up again just to see Ryders face. The boy got on his knees and tries to convince his best pup to tell him the story again and this time slower and maybe with some names. 

“Chase? Can you repeat this whole thing? And then I can help you for sure, I promise!”, Ryder asks and winks at the little German Shepherd. “Alright...”, Chase mumbles and takes a deep and long breath before he starts to repeat the whole situation, “I have a friend and this friend … No! Ryder, I lied to you! I have no friend named Ken! And he is surely not a Golden Retriever or has a crush on an other friend. I have the crush on someone but I'm too scared to tell you the truth! I mean... It is just strange and unnatural to feel this way about this specific person!” Slowly tears begin to build themselves up in the brown, lovely eyes of the furry pup, who begins to whimper and to sob but Ryder knows exactly what to do. Slowly he picks up the little pup and hugs him gentle but tight enough to show him that he is there for him. “There is no reason for being scared Chase... I'm sure nothing is strange or unnatural or even odd about your feelings. Everyone falls in love at least once in their lives. It is just normal. That is the reason why we have girls like Katie and boys like me or female dogs like Skye and male dogs like you, Rubble, Marshall, Rocky or Zuma. If you have a crush on a female dog... It is just norm-” “But it is different!”, Chases shouts, wiggles and, with one leap, jumps out of the boys hug who just stands there shocked and confused. 

“It is different...”, the male dog repeats and turns his back on Ryder, sits down and a tear rolls down his right cheek and turns his light brown fur darker. A few other tears are following the first one and they are accompanied by sobs and whines. “What is the matter with Chase? I tried my best to explain him that his feelings are normal and that nature just tells him to find a partner and to become a father... Maybe it is different but what kind of different could it be? If he would tell me who he has a crush on then I could help him.” Ryders mind is working nonstop and is almost overheating because of all these questions, theories and the riddle, that seems almost unsolvable but suddenly he gets an idea!

He walks up to Chase, who stares at the floor and focuses the wet spots on it. His face is already as wet as if he had taken a shower! And he is still crying and sobbing like he never did before and surely never will again. Hearing these sounds and watching one tear after the other rolling down the cheek and landing on the white floor makes this whole situation way more emotional, way more complicated and personal as no other situation before. Seeing his friend, a friend who is almost like a brother, crying and hopeless breaks his heart in pieces and the pieces are breaking again and again until nothing is left except dust... “Chase... Big boy... I want to help you because I really, really care for you and I love you like a brother I never had and seeing you crying slowly destroys me... Please, tell me your problem. I promise I won't laugh or shout and I won't be shocked and surely won't be grossed out! You can tell me everything... remember?

The brown-haired boy just waits and waits for a reaction or any sign of agreement or disagreement or even the slightest move or word but nothing comes... Until the little pup stands up, wipes his tears of his face and slowly turns around to face his friend, who watches him with wide eyes and a little smile on his lips. “Thanks... I will tell you everything...”, Chase whispers and walks right in front of the young boy, who picks him up again and hugs him. “So? Who is it?”, he asks and only a few seconds later the German Shepherd in his arms answers: “It is... Zuma...” That is surely unexpected! Chase, the strict, attentive and brave police pup has a crush on the water-loving, childish, groovy Labrador Zuma? Ryder takes a look at the face of his pup and sees him smiling. Slowly his own smile grows while his brain tries to understand what just happened: “Chase loves an other male pup? He has a crush on Zuma? So... Chase is gay? Wow... didn't saw that coming but you know what they say! Love knows no borders. I'm sure I can help him.”


	2. Past

„So... you love Zuma?", Ryder repeats and thinks about this whole situation while he still watches the little pup in his arms, „A little bit surprising but I think it is great. But I somehow always thought you and Skye were having some sort of a relationship going on... You two are so close and you are always worried about her and you are always happy with her and all these secret conversations between you two." The name of the only female member of the Paw Patrol sends a chill down the furry back of Chase and he begins to giggle a little bit and only a few seconds later he loses all control and begins to laugh. "Me and Skye? She is my best girlfriend and I love her but as my gossip girl, as my support or even as my sister. She always talks with me when I have a problem or when I'm feeling down and sometimes we talk about rumors or we laugh about funny situations and jokes or stories we heard", Chase explains laughing and Ryder slowly understand everything but one thing bothers him now. "Have you told Skye about your crush on Zuma?", he asks the German Shepherd as he ends his long lasted hug and just stares at his friend with a confused expression. But, as he already assumed, Chase just shakes his head and slowly focuses the floor again but the brown-haired captain of the Paw Patrol won't let him get carried away again so he instantly places his hand underneath the furry chin and raises it up again so their glimpses meet. "Why haven't you told her about it? As you said, she is your best girlfriend?" "That is the thing Ryder... She is my best girlfriend but I know that she has a crush on me. Marshall told me that he heard Skye and Rubble talking about me and then he heard her saying that she really likes me and she even used the words ''crush'' and ''love''... You understand?", the police pup explains and the boy can see that this topic is making him depressed, sad and just uncomfortable. He feels horrible and is confused when he thinks about the whole problem with the crushes and relationships. His best girlfriend loves him but he just sees her as his friend. But he fell head over heels in love with the handsome, fun-loving chocolate brown Labrador... This is just too much for him! Ryder also thinks about the construct and finally sees the problem here. "So you wanted to talk with me about it because if you told Skye about your crush... you might break her heart and lose her as your support and friend... Damn! That surely sucks! I guess it can really bothers you that the only female dog in our whole team has a crush on you, right?" Chase nods in agreement and lets out a quiet sigh followed by a even quieter whimper.

"Oh Chase, don't feel sad for her. You must care for yourself in these kind of situations and to relinquish your love is just not fair! She must accept sooner or later that you will never feel the same way about her as she feels about you... you know what I'm saying?"  
A pretty good advice! This is pure wisdom guys! Always remember that.  
The words let the thoughts of Chase running wild like a rabbit when a fox, a dog and a eagle chase after it. "Hm... I really shouldn't let Skyes feelings change me or stopping me from my own will and my own feelings... He's right! I must tell Zuma everything! And I mean everything: My feelings, why I feel this way and why I finally make this confession!" With a smile on his face Chase stares at his buddy and wags his tail from the left to the right and back to the left as fast as he possibly can. The words really encouraged him to finally say what he always wanted to say. But Ryder likes to know one more thing before he discusses with Chase how he should do it and when. "Chase? Can I ask you a few questions about your crush on Zuma?", he asks carefully but his friend wastes no time and, almost excited, answers with a loud and happy bark and a long howl. "Okay... I want to know how it happened? When did it start and when have you noticed that it is love?" "A very good question", the brownish pup thinks and begins to remember every little second of his journey of love, confusion and acceptance.

"It all began when you told us that we would get a new member and that this pup is a water-loving Labrador. You also told us that the name of this pup was Zuma and I instantly liked this name. It sounded sassy, individual and a little bit exotic. I thought, that this new pup would surely be a lot of fun and that we would like him. Then he came but I, to be honest, thought he was a girl... He looked pretty cool and even beautiful with his chocolate brown fur and those yellow-golden eyes and I thought I would get a stomachache and I felt the sweat on my forehead, around my neck and even on my front paws! Suddenly Zuma talked to me and he asked me if I could show him around and I agreed without even hesitating for one second. His voice was so girly and he had this cute accent I just couldn't resist. That made it even more obvious for me that he must been a girl. When we walked through the station I analyzed his body shape, his four paws and legs, his teeth and again his eyes. I lost myself in them and I felt like I was flying through the sky or like I was swimming in the most beautiful ocean... It was just wonderful. These feelings grew stronger each second we had together until... his first mission. You, Zuma, Skye and I helped Captain Turbot and after we made sure everything was alright you said we were all good pups. Then you went to Zuma, petted his head and then... you said... Good boy..."

The whole story is just beautiful and Ryder almost can't believe that his best friend Chase, the one who is always serious and who hates sentimental things, tells him all that. Surely he could just make something up but it sounds so real, so true, so... personal! "Oh... Then you realized he wasn't a girl but a boy...", Ryder suggests and his furry pal just nods and explains, "Yes... I felt strange when I heard the b-word and I felt even stranger when my tummy suddenly felt all funny! I thought I was just sick but when we came back and I laid in my bed... I was alright. I was feeling better again but my mind was out of control... The only thing I could think about was Zuma and Zuma alone! His fur, his body, his voice and especially his golden, gorgeous eyes. That night I couldn't sleep so I went outside and sat there underneath the night-sky and the full-moon in his most beautiful light all alone. But I wasn't alone for long... No, a certain pup sat next to me and also stared at the moon. His brown fur almost absorbed the white light and made his whole appearance shiny and sparkling. It was Zuma and he just sat there, silent and peacefully. Until I stood up again and attempted to leave, then he focused me and I saw his face again. He seemed sad or maybe just tired but it somehow stopped me from going away and leaving him alone in the darkness of the night.

So I returned to my old spot and sat there for almost two hours but it was pleasant. Me and Zuma talked, we laughed together and he even placed his left front paw on my shoulder and left it there for almost a whole minute. My body was shaking from my hind paws to the peak of my nose, my whole face was hot as lava and almost as red too! And my tummy was feeling stranger and stranger every minute I sat there with him alone in the night. But it wasn't an uncomfortable strangeness... It was somehow pleasuring, a little bit confusing but also really, really interesting. Only a few thoughts went by until I realized that this feeling was the famous "butterflies in one's stomach" but I tried my best to lower the meaning of it. That was the moment I knew I liked this male pup a lot... It wasn't love, I thought, but I was on a good way of falling for him.

The next days these feelings came back almost every time I saw him, talked to him or played with him. Once, when we were all playing, he laid next to me and his left paw touched my paw and even held it for a few seconds until he smiled at me, giggled a little bit and got up to take a break from the whole action. That was the moment when I had this feelings again but they were way more intense! My whole body was burning, my heart was beating almost nonstop, my brain was completely turned off and only the pictures of Zuma smiling, holding my paw and giggling were in my head. I just knew that I were blushing the whole time and even after that when I first met him again... But I didn't cared about that.

Only a few weeks later we two laid in the sun and just relaxed when I felt him hugging me tightly. He began to cuddle with me and he even licked my left cheek! When I took a closer look at him I saw, that he was sleeping and must likely dreamed of something very good. That moment I just laid there with a red face, the fastest beating heart I've ever witnessed and the strong feeling to just stay here with him forever after. That moment I knew it wasn't just liking him or liking him a lot... I fell in love with the Labrador and my love only grew from that moment on without a break! And now I am here... to finally find the guts to tell him my feelings."

"Wow... That was the most romantic story I have ever heard! I didn't knew you could feel all these different emotions! I mean I know you can feel them but how you described it... Breathtaking!" Ryder sits on his rear-end and stares at his friend with wide eyes and an impression, that say something like ''Oh my god! This was awesome, awesome, awesome!''. "Now I will help you to finally get what you always desired and no one will stop you! Are you ready big boy?" With a loud bark the pup shows his excitement and his waggling tail supports this. "Thank you Ryder! You are the best!", he shouts with a big smile on his face and tears of joy in his brown, glittering eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hope ChaseXSkye-fans won't hate me now ... I love that pairing but this explanation was perfect for my story :3 Sorry again!)


	3. Support

"So... Do you have any idea how you will do it? Will you put on a big show and tell him everything with a super romantic act of true love? Or will you ask him to meet you at night at a special place like the peak of the little hill next to the playground or at the beach or even in your pup house?", Ryder already begins to give example after example for the upcoming confession but not even one of them completely agrees with Chases imagination. "Great ideas Ryder!", the little pup says while he smiles at the boy but this one vanishes only seconds later as he continuous, "but I think I will just go and search for him, tell him everything and wait for his reaction. I'm direct and not a pup who plans and puts on big shows and symbols of love like a path of roses, a sunset or a romantic dinner with music, a romantic atmosphere and a poem or something like that. I know in these romantic movies they always do such things like holding a boombox over their head and playing the song, which was their first-kiss-song or their first-dance-song or preparing a firework with the message ''I Love You'' in red or yellow colors but that's just not me... I prefer the normal, unspectacular way and I think that would be perfect... I want him to love me for what I am and not for the things I do. And I want him to love me how I am... What do you think?" "Hm... So you'll search for him and tell him everything? I really like it! It really shows perfectly who you are... But what if he's not alone? What if Rocky or Rubble or even Skye is there with him? You probably want to talk to him alone, right?", Ryder adds another fact to the upcoming situation which the German Shepherd never thought about! "Oh yeah... I totally forgot about that! Damn... When someone's with Zuma I either wait until he is alone again or I ask him to come with me for a moment or maybe for a longer duration. I'm sure he will come with me without asking why but I really, really, really hope that he will be alone. That would make it way easier." "I hope so too, big boy... Do you know how you want to tell him everything? Will you tell him the same thing you just told me or will you say it in one or two sentences? You have to make obvious that it is love and not only a very close friendship for you and that you want an answer. Else he may goes away and acts like your normal friend for the rest of your life!", the boy points out and almost sounds a little bit panicked which scares his furry friend a little bit.  
"Having him as a normal friend for the rest of my life... I don't think I could stand that! One day everything would burst out of me and then everything could happen. He could love me, he could hate me or he could leave me behind and forget about me...", the pup whispers and his glance moves across the floor without a goal or any use. He is busy with imagine this possible future where everything went wrong! Slowly he feels how his whole body strains up and he begins to shake a bit. The fear, that fills his mind, lets him lose all control and he notices that he can't stand it anymore. Ryder also notices the sudden changes and he focuses the slightly shaking front paws. Then it hits him like a stone! The whole thing he just said only scared his little buddy and made him even more nervous than he was before. That surely wasn't the reaction he wanted to reach with his hint and description. He wanted to make sure that Chase says what he wants and what is going on so Zuma won't misunderstand him and hurt him... maybe the example wasn't the best idea.

"Chase!", he says and takes the two shaking paws in his hands to keep them in place and to show his buddy that everything is alright, "Calm down! Everything will be fine just don't panic. A nervous German Shepherd won't get what he wants so you have to get a hold of yourself and concentrate on your goal! Zuma! Think about Zuma and imagine how it would be like having a relationship with him. Calling him your boyfriend, your men, your lover and the better half of you. Imagine how you two sit underneath the tree and just hugging and sharing kisses. Imagine it... imagine it..." Slowly he feels how the two paws stop shaking and also Chase notices his body loosing up again and his former fear vanished and made place for the most beautiful pictures, feelings and scenes he always saw and felt in his dreams. Finally he is calm again and he looks at his buddy in front of him, who smiles at him. The pup answers with a smile and he whispers: "Thank you Ryder... I really needed that." "No problem Chase", the brown-haired boy answers and releases the paws from his grip while noticing the heat these two body parts are sending out. Looks like the little fantasies were really, really good. "I guess you will just say what comes to your mind. That is most likely the best idea", he assumes and his pup just nods and smiles even wider while he adds something to this conclusion. "Yeah but you are right. I have to make sure he knows that I love him and that I want a relationship. I'm sure my brain will create some good sentences... At least I hope so..." "And if your brain can't help you... listen to your heart", Ryder says and places the palm of his right hand on the furry chest of his pup. He can feel his heartbeat and notices how his chest rises and falls with every breath he takes.

"Ryder... I'm really glad that you're my friend...", Chase whispers, which creates an even wider smile on the kids face. "Looks like your heart already knows the right words. I'm also happy that I have you in my life big boy... And now go and get what you heart always wanted! I wish you good luck...", the captain of the team of pups whispers back and winks at the pup in front of him. Without hesitating Chase turns around and runs towards the elevator but he stops in front of it and turns around again just to see his best friend nodding at him. He answers with a nod of his own and enters the elevator. "Elevator! Second floor!", the pups orders and the door closes only a few seconds later.

"I wish you good luck... Both of you...", the lonely boy thinks while he watches the moving room leaving the Lookout and disappearing in the floor.

 

Sorry for the shorter chapter but the next one will be very... very long xD And here is the thing I want to ask you now:

The next chapter will be 3000 words so should I split it into 2 chapter (4.1 & 4.2) or should I keep it one chapter? When I split it I will post 4.1 and a few days later 4.2

Also the fifth chapter will take some time because I think something is missing here... But I will surely upload it in July so don't worry xD


	4. Search

The elevator becomes slower and slower as he reaches its stop. The second floor of the station includes the kitchen, the living room and the bathroom. Also there is a extra room where the elevator stops and where you can enter it... so I'll just call it the elevator-room, okay? Great! The little room stops and the big door opens so Chase could leave. The door closes right behind him as Chase sits in the elevator-room and concentrates on sounds or voices he could hear with his sensitive ears. And there actual is a sound! It is music! And a voice but they're both coming from the Pup-Pup-Boogie video game. Someone seems to play it in the living room and that person must be very good.

The newest version of the Pup-Pup-Boogie has an actual commentator which tells you if you missed the move or if you nailed it. But the little chicken isn't gone. The little bird now jumps and dances with you when you are doing a good job or looks sad and sits on the grass-area when you aren't.

"Great! Great! Great! Perfect session! Good Job!", the male, electronic voice shouts and the music gets quieter and quieter until it is completely quiet. The voice also went away and Chases sees his chance to finally talk to Zuma. "The game is over, that is my chance. Zuma is the only pup who can reach a perfect run in this game so it must be him. Now or never Chase, now or never!", he motivates himself as he begins to walk up to the open door which leads to the big and comfortable living room.

The walls were painted yellow a few months ago and the floor is covered with a dark blue and soft carpet. Ryder bought the carpet last month and attached it onto the floor as soon as he came home. He was very excited but Chase understood him. The feeling of this blue sensation is just breathtaking... So soft and so warm... Almost like the fur of the brown pup who Chase is searching for. He felt the fur like thousands of times and every time it was a like a dream coming true. The brown, comfortable fur felt so wonderful and smelt as good as nothing in this world. Not even the smell of the best smelling flower could match this aroma. But let's get back to the living room. The room is very big and includes a couch, a blue wooden table, a flat screen, the Pawstation 2, the console on which you can play tons of games like Pup-Pup-Boogie, Wonderdogs, PawParazi: Become a Star, SuPawNatural, a horror game, and even a dress up game and dating game called Paw in Paw, Skyes favorite game next to Pup-Pup-Boogie. Next to it you can see a silver DVD-player and a little shelf with DVDs and the previously mentioned games. Also there is big bookshelf with many, many books in it from Sherlock Holmes, Once Upon a Time and Larry Pawter to the strangest horror stories with zombies, aliens, mummies and serial killers and the erotic lecture 45 Shades of Gray. But the pups aren't allowed to read the lastly mentioned books... at least not on their own. That is the reason why Ryder placed these books in the upper half of the bookshelf. The last object in the living room is a table with three chairs in front of it and a computer on it. Everyone is allowed to use it whenever they want but there are still a few rules. Ryder wrote these rules on a piece of paper which lays on the table next to the computer but every pup in the team knows them already so the piece of paper is pretty useless now. The rules are simple:  
No.1: Don't accept any offers from strangers and ignore any pop-up  
No.2: Every pup has a two-hours-limit each day!  
No.3: No foods or drinks allowed

No.4: If something seems strange. call me! Don't try to fix it on your own!  
See? Simple, aren't they?

Chase runs towards the couch but stops as he sees the white and black fur, the blue eyes and the yellow collar with the white and red dog-tag in front of the table on the Pup-Pup-Boogie Dancing-floor. "Marshall? He was dancing? What... Why... I am totally confused right now... Since when can he dance that good? I think he is the pup I least expected right now. What do I do now?", the thoughts are running wild in his brain as he just stands there and watches the Dalmatian, who is focusing the bright screen in front of him a short distance away. Only a few seconds later he notices the German Shepherd and greets him with a friendly bark and a grin. "Hey Chase! Do you want to play Pup-Pup-Boogie with me? I am sure I'll beat you this time", he asks the male but gains no answer until Chase finally snaps out of his confusion. But he still can't think totally straight even though he tries to form a sentence with success... more or less. "Hey... What... you doing here? Why are you... How can... dance like... Huh?" "Ehm... Sorry Chase, I don't really speak... whatever you call this language. Maybe you should try to form real sentences? Just an idea but maybe it works." These provoking words really help and the police pup is able to form real sentences again! In a language every pup understands. After thinking about the previous question he repeats them but this time he is sure Marshall will understand him. "What are you doing here? Why are you so good? How can you dance like that? The last time I saw you dancing you were, no offense, pretty bad! And now the commentator almost drove crazy because of you... How?" Many questions at once but the firefighting pup doesn't hesitate to answer them even though the first one is kind of useless. "Why would I ask him if he wants to play Pup-Pup-Boogie with me when I wasn't playing it before? Also he heard the music and the voice and even said that the commentator almost drove crazy because of me... Something is going on with him but I have no clue what...", the little, blue-eyed pup thinks and focuses his brownish pal next to him. "I... dance here? What else should I do? Practice my back flips while eating a whole carrot and singing a song at the same time?", Marshall explains with an ironical tone in his voice which makes Chase kind of angry. "I'm not stupid Marshall... Why couldn't you just answer the question without making one of your famous jokes? This one wasn't even funny!", Chase whispers as quiet as he can so the other pup won't hear him. Luckily he really heard nothing and continues smiling at the police pup as he answers the next question. "And I practiced a lot lately. But I also play the easier levels so I can learn the moves. When I play the hard ones you, Skye and Zuma always play I totally suck. I get one move correct and the next seven steps as wrong as even possible! So... Do you want to play?" Now everything makes sense for Chase and he begins to giggle quietly and slowly Marshall also begins to giggle and even laughs in his usual amusing way. The sounds of the Dalmatians laugh only empowers Chases giggle and turns it into a laugh in only a few seconds. "I was already worried you would beat me next time!", Chase answers while he tries to get a hold of himself but without success. It takes almost three minutes until both males stop laughing and Chase finally answers the question his usual clumsy buddy asked him. "No, sorry Marshall. I am searching for Zuma... Do you know where I can find him?" "Zuma? Zuma...", the Dalmatian begins to mumble and he thinks about the chocolate brown Labrador and when he saw him the last time.

"Oh man... I only remember that he was talking to Rocky outside when me and Skye were on our way into the station. He greeted us and we barked but then... Nothing. Sorry Chase... I can tell you where you can find Skye or Rubble! Rubble sleeps in his pup house and Skye is in the kitchen. She wanted to eat something. If you want to know where Zuma is you should ask Rocky! He may know where he is", the white and black pup explains and tries to remember every single detail. "Oh... Okay", Chase answers and takes a look at the still open door of the living room. He turns towards it and begins his way back to the elevator but Marshalls voice stops him and forces him to turn around again while Marshall excuses himself.

"Sorry I couldn't help you with your search... But could you do me a favor and ask Rocky if he wants to come here and spent time with me? I have the strange urge to watch a movie with him... Maybe an action movie or something scary! Or … another kind..." Slowly the Dalmatian turns his head towards the DVD-player and focuses a pink and red DVD-case. Then Chase notices a slight blush in the white face but he ignores it. "This is a thing between Rocky and Marshall. I have to concentrate on my own crush!", he tells himself and shakes his head for a very short duration to stop himself from starring at the obviously red colored cheeks. With a friendly smile he nods and watches as Marshalls big and blue eyes sparkle out of happiness and pleasant anticipation. "Thank you very much Chase! Good luck with finding Zuma", the firefighting Dalmatian answers with a almost singing voice and a happiness in his voice which could make the saddest pup on this planet smiling. "Thanks and no problem buddy. Have fun with Rocky!", Chase replies and, almost out of reflex, winks at the pup which face only becomes even more red colored.

Then the German Shepherd leaves the living room, opens the door of the elevator and steps into the room with walls out of glass. "Elevator! First floor!", he shouts and he feels how the elevator moves down. He just loves this feeling!

The door opens again and the German Shepherd leaves the little room for the third time now but surely the last time for the next few hours. The first floor of the Paw Patrol headquarter is just a big room with a few gadgets for very special missions like snow-chains, life-jackets, diving suits or night vision goggles for the pups and Ryder. Also there are some toys for the pups to play with like a rope to pull on or a Frisbee to throw and catch. The last items, and Chases favorite ones, are a black blindfold and a socket. With those the pups often play the game Marco-Polo, in which one pup is blind and can't smell anything while the other pups are surrounding him. Then the blind pup shouts Marco and the other pups answer with Polo so the blind one can search for them by using his ears and by detecting their voices. A lot of fun especially if Marshall is the blind one. He never catches even one pup but after like five minutes the Dalmatian gives up most of the times. His longest game was about twenty-seven minutes long! That was very, very tiring for him.

Chase looks around in the big hall but no sign that Zuma was or is still here so he decides to leave the building and to search for the brown Labrador outside or for the gray Eco-pup. "I hope I can find either Zuma or Rocky... Marshall said they were somewhere outside so I should go and search for them outside", Chase thinks and heads towards the big entrance only a few steps away. But suddenly the electronic door opens and the emotional Bulldog comes toward the police pup, who greets him with a happy "Hello". "Hey Chase, what are you up to?", Rubble answers with a question and both males stop in front of each other. "Nothing... I am searching for Rocky or Zuma? Marshall told me that he saw both of them outside. Have you seen them?", Chase explains with a big smile and hopes for a yes as the answer but first Rubble shakes his head to signalize that he hasn't seen them. A little depressed Chases turns his face towards the now gray, cold floor but suddenly the Bulldog almost shouts: "Wait! Of course I saw them! But Zuma isn't here anymore but Rocky is still outside. I'm sure he knows where our little buddy is now." With a big grin the police pup stares at Rubble and with an obvious happiness in his voice answers: "Great! Thanks Rubble, you're awesome! And... Where are you heading?" "I'll go and search for Ryder. I think something's wrong with my pup house and I hope he could take a look at it. Have you seen him?" That's the chance for Chase to give a little payback for the clues his kind, furry pal just gave him and with a waggling tail he explains, that the boy is still in the Lookout and he points with his left paw upwards. Rubble followed the direction with his glance and thanks his buddy. "Thanks Chase! I own you something", the pup says but Chase just laughs and corrects his furry friend. "You don't own me anything pal. You helped me and I helped you. We're even now. Well, got to go now or I may miss Rocky. Who knows where our little recycle-pup is heading next! See you later!" With these words Chase begins to move again and runs past the brown-white pup, who also continues his journey towards the elevator. "Yeah, Good luck Chase! Later!", he replies shouting and jumps into the little room and orders a ride to the Lookout, the third floor. "Good luck!", Chase shouts back as he leaves the hall and turns right as he notices a familiar pup on his right side only a few feet away from his current position. It is Rocky!

The gray-white Mixed Breed pup sits on the soft, wide grass-area, which surrounds the great building. It is a sunny day in the middle of the hottest summer since three years ago. The violets are blooming, the roses are growing and the trees are well-dressed with their leaves, fruits and little animals like squirrels, birds or little critters. Rocky is chewing on a yellow tennis ball before he settles down on his back and throws the round object into the air just to capture it again when it falls down. He loves balls of any kinds! Footballs, tennis balls, baseballs, golf balls, softballs and even snowballs! As long as you can play with it, it doesn't matter which ball it is. Chase increases his speed so he can ask his Eco-buddy where he can find the love of his life but Rocky doesn't even notices him. He is way too concentrated in his game to keep an eye or two on the nature around him or the brownish German Shepherd, who slowly walks around the gray furball to sit in front of his head. "Rocky? Hey?", he tries to get the pups attention but without success. But he doesn't give up and tries it again but this time he shouts! "Rocky! Rocky! Hey!" Again the pup ignores him and just catches his ball with his left paw, throws it into the other paw and then back into the air. The only thing that really changes is the height of the ball and the speed of it when it rises to the sky and falls down again. "Hello? Rocky? Do I have to send Morse codes so you'll finally answer or what?" He slowly gets annoyed by the flying object right in front of his face and by getting completely ignored by one of his buddies. "He seems to be hypnotized by this ball or something! How can I get his attention", the male thinks and searches for possibilities and, after a short amount of time, he already has an idea. " Maybe...", he whispers and a almost devilish smile decorates his furry face. With one quick move he leans forward and grabs the flying ball with his white teeth after the yellow object reached his highest spot and was already on his way back into Rockys prepared paws. "Hey!", the Mixed Breed shouts and instantly raises himself up onto his four paws, turns around to see a very, very, very well-known face, which smiles at him and winks.

"Chase? Where do you come from? Where is Zuma?", he asks after rubbing both of his eyes to be sure that he isn't daydreaming, as usual. Chases eyes become wider as he hears the words of the other male pup, spits out the ball and almost looks shocked because of the new information. "I came here maybe one or two minutes ago... You were into your little, silly game way to much. I tried to speak with you and even shouted your name twice! Is it so hard to react?!" His voice gets a bit darker and almost evil as he shouts at his fellow pup, who only looks at him with a worried mimic, a loose tail and shaking paws. He is not scared or afraid of Chase right now but he feels really bad about his own behavior. He hates it when he makes his friends angry or sad or even annoy them. "I'm... sorry Chase. I was talking to Zuma and then I found this ball and we began to play... It was so much fun", Rocky explains while he slowly lowers his head and tries to reject any way of crossing the German Shepherd glimpse. He is angry and the gray pup knows that. He continuous his explanation as he sits down with a shaking voice, whimpers and he even begins to snuffle. "I'm really sorry for ignoring you... Maybe I should really be more careful when I play..." "Great! Now Rocky thinks it is his fault that I'm a little bit angry and annoyed... Great... I should really think before I say something or I will hurt someone again... Maybe I will even hurt him! No, I can't let that happen! But first I have to make sure that my furry buddy here isn't depressed for the rest of the day", Chase thinks and begins to feel responsible for his action, which he obviously is! Sometimes even he can loses his temper and his patience and when he does... Wow... I don't even want to think about it! Rockys brown eyes are already glittering in the sunlight but not because he is full of happiness. He is about to cry and the first tears are building themselves up in them. Chase sighs and puts his left paw on the left shoulder of his counterpart, who tenses up and slowly focuses the brown dog in front of him. "I am sorry Rocky... I shouldn't have shouted at you just because I'm a little bit stressed and exhausted. You were just playing like you always do and I know that you can get a bit carried away when you're having fun." "But I wasn't listening when you said my name and even when you shouted it... I wasn't paying any attention to anything except my tennis ball... You have the right to be mad at me", the Eco-pup answers with his whining voice and turns his face towards the green grass and the little, yellow flowers underneath him.

This confession leads Chase to think about the whole thing again but he knows that Rocky is just searching for a reason so he can be the one who is responsible for everything.

That is so Rocky! He always tries to keep everything peaceful even though it means he has to take the responsibility for mistakes, broken rules or anything else.

"No Rocky, it is my fault. I know your personality, your behavior and everything else about you... Okay, maybe not everything but a lot! I can't expect that you change your personality just because I want so. I can't force you to do so either. I have to respect that and, when I shouted at you, I didn't. I'm sorry Rocky, I really am." This excuse stays in the mind of the recycle pup for a few seconds while he sobs again but slowly, very slowly gets a hold of himself. While he turns his face towards his pal again, he wipes the last tears out of his eyes and begins to smile. "Chase... Let's say we are both responsible for that and just forget about it, okay? I mean, come on... I was the one who didn't reacted so it is just fair that way. What do you think?" "Okay Rocky", Chase replies and he holds his paw out for the other pup to shake it, what he does only a few seconds later with a happy giggle.

Now Chase also sits down and looks around to see the nature. He hasn't been out of the building the whole day until now! It is a wonderful day! "It is very warm today... Perfect for a camping trip, a trip to the Adventure Bay Lake or something like that", he mumbles and now takes a look at the sky and the few little, white clouds. Rocky closes his eyes and nods in agreement while he wags his tail and brushes the grass that way. "Yeah! It is just wonderful! I was spending the whole day outside so far and I don't think I will come in by any chance! Only for a real emergency... Or when I'll get hungry."; He giggles again and Chase response to that giggle with a loud laugh from his site. Rocky can be really funny sometimes. Chase takes a look at the big building only a few feet away while Rocky also begins to take a look at the beautiful, blooming nature surrounding them. Suddenly the German Shepherd notices the window, which belongs to the living room, and he remembers the former conversation with his white and black furred friend. "Oh! That reminds me of something... Marshall asked me for a favor... And it had something to do with you... What was it again?" As Chase mentioned the name of the Dalmatian Rocky instantly focuses his glimpse on his friend and even stands up while the speed of his tail increases. "Really? What is it?"

He seems very, very excited while he waits for the brown pup to remember anything. "He wanted to know... If you would come into the living room to watch a movie with him. But I can tell him that you can't because you planned to spend the day outside in the nature. I'm sure he will understand that."

Chases tries to provoke Rocky with his explanation and the way he says it. It has this "He will be so sad because you can't come but you have better things to do" taste and Rocky surely doesn't like that taste. It is... disgusting. "What? I never said that! What kind of movie? And only the two of us?", the gray Mixed-Breed answers and seems shocked. He would never say no to a meeting with Marshall and especially not when the firefighter wants to watch a movie with him. And Chase knows that... "I don't know which kind of movie but I think it will be a very good one. And I'm pretty sure that he won't invite someone else besides you... So, yeah, just the two of you." "Yes! That will be so awesome! I can't wait!", Rocky shouts while he jumps out of joy and even more excitement. Chase isn't really sure but he thinks that his gray pal is blushing a little bit but he can't see it perfectly because of the quick movement. He begins to laugh and reminds the pup that he said he won't come in except an emergency calls for him or he gets hungry. But Rocky doesn't care about that right now. Spending time with Marshall is always an emergency! He begins to head towards the entrance door but Chases remembers the most important thing why he even went outside... He is searching for Zuma! "Rocky! Wait! I need your help", he shouts and, luckily, the gray pup reacts and stops his journey. "Oh... Sure! What is it Chase?", Rocky asks as he turns around again and faces Chase, who is now a short distance away from him. "You said you were hanging out with Zuma before... Do you know where he is or did he told you where he was about to go next?" "Let me think...", the Eco-pup replies and begins to concentrate. But he didn't even realized that Zuma was gone until Chase showed up and rid him out of his own world. But he remembers that Zuma said something... but what? "Wait... I think... something about the playground... Yeah! Most likely he went to the playground!" Hearing that makes Chases heart skips a beat and his eyes begin to shine and to sparkle in the sunlight. "Really? Thanks! I totally own you something! Well, have to go! I can't miss him." Chase turns towards the brown road almost thirty feet away, which leads to the playground.

"You're welcome but... Why? If I may ask you that?", Rocky answers shouting and waits for a explanation but the only thing he could understand was something about a possible future and that is is very important to him. "O...kay... Good luck, I think...", Rocky whispers as he turns towards the entrance again and walks through it to enter the headquarter.

In the meanwhile Chase is on his way to the dusty, dirty road to finally find Zuma and confess his feelings. "I hope he is still there... I don't know when Zuma left and maybe he is already somewhere else..." The German Shepherd begins to worry about the possible outcome when he reaches his goal but instantly forgets them. "No! I can't think about this now. Zuma must be there and is there... He just must be..."

The walk there only takes a few minutes but even this short amount of time can cost Chase everything right now. Every second Zuma could go away and vanish because no one could tell him where he could find him! "I've got to hurry!" The German Shepherd tries to encourage him to run as fast as he can even though he will most likely pant and gasp for breath when he finally arrives. But at least he won't miss Zuma... This chance is worth everything in the wide world! "There! I can see the slide!", Chase thinks as the big, red object comes into his sight and only a few seconds later (and a few feet) he can see both swings, the red and the blue one, the brownish golden carousel and the pretty large sandpit on the southern side of the playground-area. But he can't find a brown, attractive dog or even any dog at all! "Damn! He is not here! Or maybe he is hiding... I just have to search for him when I'm finally there." With these thoughts he increases his speed again and after a minute or two he arrives at the door, which forms a way through the fence.

The door is always open... That fact makes the fence kind of useless but he looks pretty. It has the colors of the rainbow and is almost as high as Ryder and it surrounds the whole area of the playground. Chase and the other pups often thought about the reason of this fence and finally came to the conclusion, that it should protect the children or maybe their toys like footballs so they won't roll away that easily. Yeah... Like I said, pretty useless.

"Zuma! Zuma! Are you here! Hey?", the police pup screams while he tries to find any sign of his true love but nothing. As if he was never here but Chase just knows he must have been here or may still is! Why should he lie to Rocky? Zuma isn't someone who lies or plays pranks on the other pups or someone else. He is often way to sleepy for that and he wouldn't even enjoy it. He hates to make his friends or even strangers sad, angry or even worse! "Zuma! If you're here and when you can hear me, come out! I need to talk to you! It is something important!", Chase tries it again but again no answer or any steps except his own steps. He begins to head towards the big slide. Zuma could hide there... And even though it is very unlikely, Chase can't ignore this possibility! He slowly climbs up the ladder just to see... nothing. No Labrador, no Zuma. With loose ears and a hanging tail he climbs back down and now focuses on the sandpit. "Maybe Zuma trenched a hole but it suddenly collapsed while he was still in it! Maybe he is trapped underneath the huge amount of sand!" Scared of the possible emergency Chase leaps into the sandpit and begins to dig for his crush even though he almost knows that the idea was nonsense. But he is desperate so he tries everything that comes to his mind. After half a minute he stops his action and slowly lays down into the yellowish sand underneath him. He also trenched a little hole now but he has no strength to keep moving... Zuma isn't here and slowly he thinks, that destiny tries to tell him that he shouldn't say anything to him. "Maybe... I should give up! There must be reason why I can't find him! Seems like I'm not meant to be with him... never... Well, I think I should head home again..." With his face facing the ground he raises himself upon his four paws and slowly starts his journey back home. "Maybe I should just go to bed and tomorrow everything will be better... or worse... But I must continue even though it means facing a life without Zuma as my partner...", he thinks while he is just about to leave the playground-area but suddenly a well-known aroma tickles his sensitive nose and forces its way into it. The smell reminds him of the sea... and of the brown fur he loves so much. Of the golden eyes he lost himself in almost thousands of times and the whole body of his love... Wait! That is Zumas smell! "This... this smell! Is it? No... Or maybe it is!", Chase mumbles while he tries to find the source of it but he can't see anything that could belong to the brown Labrador... and surely he can't see the Labrador himself either. But the smell is Zumas smell! There is no doubt! "It is Zuma! But where does it come from? Maybe I can track the source if I close my eyes and concentrate..." He closes his eyes and focuses on the sensation in his nose and the surrounding nature. He can slowly create some kind of path where the smell comes from so he opens his eyes again and follows his only chance to find the beloved male. Every time he loses the path he repeats the tactic and only a few minutes later he can point out the place where this smells source must be.

"The cliffs at the coast!", the German Shepherd shouts and increases his speed, "Zuma... Please be there! Please...!" A darker brown path leads him to the location he searched for and... he can't believe what he sees there! A brown, handsome Labrador with a dark blue collar sits at the edge of the cliff and just stares onto the glittering and sparkling ocean in front of him. Chase stops for a second and just observes the pup and the sight but especially the pup, who just sits there peacefully. "There he is... Wow, this place is pretty beautiful! What a coincident...", he thinks while he slowly moves towards the dog, who doesn't react. "Now or never Chase... Now or never!" He stops a few steps away from his crush and tries to say something but nothing but a cough comes out of his mouth. This sounds surprises the Labrador, who turns his head toward the Shepherd, who just stays there blushing. "Chase? Hey, how are you doing?", Zuma asks while Chases slowly comes closer and answers. "Very good... How are you doing Zuma?", he answers but his mind wants him to say something else. "It feels so good to hear your voice again. I really missed your cute accent, your unique high-pitched voice and especially the happiness in it. You're always happy and you're making me happy... Always..." "Great... I became bored of being all for myself anyway and you are exactly the pup I wished for", the captain pup replies and smiles at his best friend, who instantly blushes even more and gulps. "Now or never... Now or never", Chase repeats in his mind while he steps next to his best friend, who giggles and turns his attention towards the ocean again. Chase tries the same but he can't take his eyes of the brown fur, the lovely face and those eyes... Those beautiful eyes...


	5. Confession

The somehow cold wind moves the short, brown hair of the Shepherd and gives him a strange but also good feeling all over his body. The cold sensation mixes with the hotness of his body while he stares at the male next to him, which eyes are focused on the big blue in front of them. "Zuma... How long have you been here?", Chase asks and gains a glare in return, followed by a smirk. "Maybe thirty minutes, maybe less, maybe more... You lose any track of time when you're all alone... When you're concentrated on one thing that is very important to you." While he explains himself he moves his glimpse back onto the ocean, which sparkles even more because a small cloud, which formerly blocked the warm and beautiful sunlight, moved on. "You really love the ocean, right?" Chase knew the answer already but the sentence his beloved friend just said erased his brain from any kind of memory connected to any kind of thing. Like a total shutdown but not in a bad way. It felt awesome to just let go of everything and to say without thinking about it.

A giggle escapes as the brown pup closes his eyes and lowers his head. "Yeah, I really love the ocean... It is like a second home for me. Someday I just wish I could dive into the blue and breath... Breath underwater and explore everything... See everything and just stay there forever..." "I never knew he had the desire to leave... Is this just a dream, a fantasy? Or is it really something he wants to do one day? Even though he knows it is impossible he surely would try it! That is just the way he is... Try everything out until the bitter end... Until you can't try anymore... Until you finally reached your goal!" The German Shepherd slowly realizes that his mind drifts away but he can't help himself. He never dreamed of something like that or even thought about it... Why should he? He is just a normal pup, nothing special. Why should he dream of something he can't get no matter how hard he tries. But then again... When he fell in love with Zuma he also thought it would never happen... Maybe dreams aren't just fantasies but also desires your heart seeks for. A paw wakes him up and brings him back to reality. "Chase? Are you alright? You seemed a little bit distracted... Is everything okay with you?", the brown Labrador asks him with a worried mimic and a taste of fear in his lovely voice. He surely is scared. What if Chase got sick or something? What would he do? What could he do? But, luckily, Chase just shakes his head, stares into Zumas face and begins to grin. But not a grin out of amusement or joy. It is more likely a grin out of embarrassment. "What? Oh, yeah. Everything is fine. I just imagined something...", the police pup replies and returns his glare onto the water in front of him. Zuma copies his move and just stays silent until he can't ignore it anymore. This urge to know everything about this fantasy! Every detail and every possible thing his best friend could explain and describe. "Chase?", he begins but keeps his eyes on the glittering scene in front of him as the other male stays quiet. "What were you imagining?" A little bit shocked he looked over to the Labrador who still watches the blue ocean.

"Well...", he begins while his cheeks turn slightly red and his front paws shake. "Yeah... I'm listening, don't worry..." "I imagined you leaving us..." These words were the only ones the water-loving pup never thought he would hear from Chase. "Why would I leave him? Why should I leave him?" A little bit shocked Zuma stares at the German Shepherd and turns his attention onto him as he continuous. "Your fantasy... The dream you described before led me to think about it. What if the thing becomes reality and you were able to breath underwater?", he slowly lowers his glimpse and tries to keep himself from crying as he goes on, "What if you could leave and live underwater? What if you... really leave us... forever... Leave me forever..." The voice begins to shake and a quiet whimper escapes as he stops his explanation. Zuma can't believe what he just heard. Was Chase really depressed because of him leaving? Leaving him forever?

"Chase...", the chocolate-brown Labrador begins and places his left paw on one of the police pups shoulders. This sudden pressure leads him to pay attention to the brown paw on his body and the face of its owner. "I would never leave the Paw Patrol. I would never leave Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Marshall or Ryder... And I would never, never, never ever leave you... I were nothing without my best friend. When I ever decide to leave... I would either take you with me or stay! Never let such thoughts invade you ever again! It is nonsense and you know that!" "Zuma seems angry... Wait! Not really angry... It it something else. Is it... Is he hurt? Is he hurt because I thought he would ever leave my side? Is he hurt because I don't trust him? Is he hurt because... He really likes me? Does he also love me?" The thoughts are running wild in the brownish pups brain and they repeat themselves again and again as he watches the brown pup. In the meantime Zuma closes his eyes and gasps for air. He is not really sure what just happened but he feels a little bit better now... Something in his brain most likely snapped as he heard these fears, these thoughts... these conclusions... "Chase... Please... Never say something like that ever again... I am and I will stay your best friend forever... Until the very e-" "No!", the German Shepherd shouts as he grabs the soft, brown paw on his shoulder with the paw on the other side of his body, his right paw.

This sudden actions leads to a quiet noisy shriek from Zuma side, not because he got scared but because he got surprised. "Wh-wh-what? What do you mean with no? I thought we were be-", the Labrador tries to form a sentence but gets cut off by his counterpart, who first focuses the paw he holds and then the gorgeous face... the golden eyes. "I don't want you as my best friend for the rest of my life Zuma! I... I...", he stops and tries to find the right words as his hold looses up and frees the other pups paw. But unlikely every other pup, Zuma leaves it there and just stares into the reddish face of the friend he cares the most for in his entire life. "What is up with him? He blushes! He is shaking and he tells me I should not stay his best friend? Something is surely strange here... What is he trying to tell me?" The Labradors brain is working as hard as it can to solve the puzzle but without success. Is it too hard? Is it too complicate? Or is it something you can't solve on your own? In the meantime Chase organizes his thoughts and forms a sentence out of them. But before he starts his explanation he asks for a very, very important favor. "Zuma... Could you just listen to what I have to say and after that you can do whatever you want. Hate me or not, leave or stay... Answer or ignore... It is your choice but please give me the chance to say what I wanted to say for such a long time! Please..."

"Wow... it seems very important to him... His paw is shaking and it only gets worse! His whole body is shaking! But his tail stands still... I must accept! I can't say no to him... And surely not right now!" The decision is settled and, with a determined mimic, he nods as his cheeks slightly blushes too. "Wait! Why am I getting so hot right now? And why is my paw shaking too? My whole body shakes!", he suddenly notices the changes and takes a quick look at his paw but turns his glimpse back onto Chases face, who smiles slightly.

"You remember the first time we met each other? You remember the thing I told you? That I thought you were a girl and that I was shocked when I found out you are a boy? Well... The truth is... I fell in love with you when I saw you the first time. Even though we talked a few minutes later I already liked you a lot when I saw you... Just because of your face, your body, your eyes, your name and, when we first talked, your voice... I fell in love with you because of you! But when I knew you are a boy... these feelings didn't vanished... They became stronger every day I saw you, I talked to you... Every day you were by my side. I thought it was only liking you or liking you a lot but no... I loved you from the very first time I saw you and these feelings aren't gone... Not even today..." The heartbeat of the Labrador increases its speed and synchronizes itself with the fast beating of the other pups heart as he gulps and searches for his next words. In the meantime Zuma tries to think about what he just heard but his mind is blank and his brain isn't working... His heart is giving the commands right now and it orders him to stay where he is right now. And wait... "Zuma, I still love you... This is the reason why I was so distracted, so scared and almost traumatized by the thought of you leaving me for the rest of my life... I need you in my life! I want you in my life! I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side... But not as as a friend or even my best friend... I want you to become my mate, my partner, my lover... I want a relationship with you." He finally said the words he always wanted to say but now it is Zuma turn to react. He has the power to fulfill the Shepherds dream or to pop his little bubble and everything connected to it... His happiness, his hope... his whole future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to give Zuma some personality in this chapter but the next one will surely show some more of it.  
> I also tried to describe this confession as realistic as possible by letting Chase interrupt Zuma. I hope you liked this chapter and feel free to tell me your opinion AND what you think will happen in the next chapter(s):
> 
> Will Zuma understand what Chase tried to tell him?  
> Does he feel the same?  
> Will Zuma accept?  
> Will they become a couple?  
> Will they tell the other?  
> How will they react?
> 
> Uhhhhh! So many questions!


	6. Reaction

Second after second passes by while silence controls the scenario. The German Shepherd stares into the brown face of his beloved friend but no muscle moves, no grin or smile appears but also no tears show themselves or any sign of hate in the golden eyes, that could rip Chases heart out and throws it away like an empty box of cereal, signalizes something even worse than death itself. As if he can't decide what to do or how to feel after such a sudden confession. While both males are just starring at each other silent and without moving even once, their brains are analyzing every word the German Shepherd just said and every little sign of Zuma, whether it was a small smile, a sudden widening of the Labrdadors pupils, a shaking lip or something his body did. Everything could answer the one question: How will Zuma react?

"Wow... I said it. I finally said it! I can't believe it! I finally told Zuma everything I always wanted to say since I first saw him. It feels really, really good... As if a big and heavy rock, which putted a lot of pressure onto my heart, suddenly disappeared... As if I have nothing to worry about anymore! But... There is still one thing that makes me feel a little bit uncomfortable. Why isn't Zuma reacting? The whole time I spoke he just stood there and watched me with open eyes and an almost emotionless face. But... is his face a little bit reddish now? Or is it just my imagination? Maybe it tries to support my hopes for a happy ending. I think I can't believe my own eyes now... Maybe they are just telling me lies and faking the reality until it matches with my own predictions... I must wait until he finally tells me what he thinks. I can always trust my ears after all", the police pup tries to give himself a reason to wait and to explain what his mind is trying to tell him. In the meantime Zuma tries to understand what just happened. He knows what happened but why? Why did it happen? And why now? And why Chase? "Did he just said... that he loves me? Or did I maybe misunderstood him! Maybe he said love but he only wanted to tell me how much he enjoys my companionship and how much he loves spending time with me! But... He wants me to become his mate... his partner... He wants a relationship! Wow... I never imagined Chase telling me that he loves me... I always thought he was straight as no one else! But he isn't? Is he gay... Or is he just bisexual? It doesn't matter to me because both of them means that he really means what he said! That he loves me... And I... love him too!" He always did. There was a reason why he asked Chase to show him around when he first came to the Paw Patrol headquarter... He needed a reason to talk to him because he really wanted to spend time with him or at least get a few information. Ryder already told him about every pup but Chase... He was one of a kind! He was loyal, mature, focused on always doing his best and kind... Zuma never met someone like him in his entire life... At least no one he wants to remember. And just listening to the German Shepherds description made his heart skip a beat or even two!

His chance came when he arrived and saw him in the row with the other pups. His clean and almost shining fur, his bright eyes and the smile... He felt how his heart melted away and just desired to meet him for the very first time. And it went really good! They talked and laughed together which was the best thing that ever happened to him. The mature voice even aroused him a little bit and he felt how his whole body was tickling and getting hotter and hotter every word he said. These feelings became stronger each and every day since he joined the Paw Patrol and every time he went on a mission with Chase he tried his best to make him proud. He always saw him as his role model... his hero... He wanted his acceptance more than anything else in his life. And he got it when they became best friends... But it wasn't enough for him... It was never enough...  
Every night he dreamed of the German Shepherd and every time he heard his voice the arousing feeling returned. And this feeling got stronger and stronger but he had to ignore it. It wasn't right... Chase would never be gay! Zuma is gay since and even before he met his first boyfriend back in his old hometown but the relationship went really bad... A dark-gray Beagle with blue eyes and a soft, lovely voice. He was always gentle and calm and never tried to change his boyfriend... His name was Lance and he was on a vacation with his owner but this little detail stood a secret until he went back without even telling Zuma about it. In the meantime Zuma was ready to finally reveal his secret to his whole family... His sexuality and his secret relationship! His father was angry as never before... he was sad, angry, terrified and disappointed at the same time while his mother only cried and cried. They thought there was something wrong with their son. A mistake in their kind of raising him up or maybe a bad influence. As both of the Labradors cried and argued about their sons passion for males and his most likely hard and horrible future and tried to blame it on each other Zuma just fled into his room. The Labrador felt horrible and, secretly, ran away to the hotel in which Lance stayed for the duration of his trip but he wasn't there anymore... He went away and never returned but he left a note for Zuma... A farewell letter, at least more or less:

"Dear Zuma, I'm sorry that I kept it a secret but... I won't stay with you forever. I'm going back to my hometown in Austria... Yeah, the Austria in Europe... I know I should have told you about it in the first place but I was afraid you would leave me because of it so I lied to you... I lied to you the entire time.  
I will miss you and I will never forget you but I will live on and you should consider the same.  
You have a loving and caring family and a beautiful world you can explore but you'll have to do it without me... That doesn't mean you'll have to do it on your own but... Not by my side...  
I'm really sorry and I hope you will forgive me one day...  
Your ex-boyfriend, Lance"

Zuma couldn't believe his eyes! His first love lied to him every second! Every word he said based on a lie! Their entire relationship based on a lie... He even risked his relationship with his family for him and gained... nothing... nothinh but a broken heart. He cried... he cried a lot as he just laid in front of the hotel at the beach until no tears were available anymore. It was the worst feeling he ever knew and it even got worse when he had to explain everything to his mother and his father. They weren't sad and they surely weren't feeling sorry for their only son! They saw this problem as a second chance for Zuma to finally become normal. At least their kind of normal. Leave the past behind and start to act like a normal male again. Search for a girlfriend, marry her one day and become father. The love Zuma felt for Lance was nothing more than a mistake for the dark brown female and the orange-golden male Labrador. Some sort of a experiment or maybe he had to much time and became curious about same-sex relationships. They even told him their opinions and, as a result, Zuma lost himself in a depression that slowly took over his mind, his feelings and lastly his heart.

When he left his home he was somehow glad to leave everything behind... his past, his love, his family... His old self. He promised himself to never listen to his heart again. It only brought sadness, despair and it only damaged everyone he ever cared about... especially himself. Almost two weeks went by as he traveled through the land. In this time he met a lot of new pups but not even one of them could touch or even reach his heart. Not one pup was a friend for Zuma... Until he met a young boy. That boy was Ryder. Ryder had this strange but somehow addicting happiness and courage which slowly crawled into the brain of the brown pup and overcame his mind. And the rest of the team showed him kindness, acceptance and support. Slowly the emotions came back and Zuma felt happy and glad to have pups around him for the first time since he lost his... old friend. And then there was Chase... A male pup who treated him like a real pup and, what was most important, a best friend. His laugh, his voice, his appearance and his actions... Everything about him finally revived the Labradors heart! And it felt this feeling again. This strange feeling which was only connected to bad and sad memories... Love tried its best to put him under its spell again and even though he promised to never let something like that happen again... Zuma never tried to resist! He accepted it and even enjoyed it! The love he felt was different... The love he felt for Lance wasn't as deep and strong as this one... Lance was handsome, good looking and easy to get but Chase was a challenge, a task, a mission! A mission he wanted to complete at any costs... And now his chance finally came! But the fear of witnessing the same thing he always tried to forget never vanished... It stood in his mind and held him back every time he tried to say something. Sometimes he thought about leaving the Paw Patrol but then again... Chase was there and a life without him wasn't worth to live anymore... He had no choice but to stay with his crush while the most beautiful dreams, hopes and fantasies but also the worst nightmares and fears fought in his mind and his heart... And the war kept going and even today no winner can be crowned.

"Chase...", Zuma finally says his first word after a silent eternity but he stops again. "Zuma...", the German Shepherd answers as he slowly turns his attention towards the brown paw in his own paws. It shivers... It shivered all the time since he began his confession but his own movement covered it but now he stands still. He isn't that excited anymore but he is scared of the possible reaction. "I... I...", the Labrador mumbles as he closes his eyes tightly and just concentrates on his inner voice. "I can't risk it... I just can't risk it! He will vanish when I say yes... He will go away and I will be alone again! I won't risk it! No!" The brown pups mimic turns from confused to worried and even despaired as he makes up his mind to figure out what to do. "I can't... I can't become your boyfriend... I'm sorry Chase...", he finally admits as he pulls his paw back and places it next to the second front paw onto the dirty ground.

"He... can't?" These words are traveling from Chases ears to his brain and then to his heart, in which they bury themselves. Pain and sadness rushes through the pups chest as his brain finally understands what just happened. "Zuma... rejects me? No... Why? What have I done wrong? I tried my best to show him what I feel for him! I tried my best to show him how much I care for him! How much I love him... and he rejects me?" With loose ears he stares at his friend, who slowly turns his back towards him, makes a few steps and just stays silent while a quiet whimper escapes. "Zuma? Don't you love me?", he asks but gains no answer in return so he just continuous, "I'm sorry if I misunderstood you all the time but I always thought you liked me the way I like you... Or at least enough to try it... Please, think about it one more time. Maybe it was too sudden and you weren't prepared for-" "I love you Chase...", Zuma interrupts the speech of his buddy, who stares at him with an surprised face. Slowly a small smile builds itself up but disappears again as his brown pup-friend takes a small peek over his shoulder with sparkling eyes and a partly wet fur in his face. He cries but tries his best to cover it up so Chase won't worry about him but his plan fails as the police pup notices these little details. "That is the reason why I can't be your boyfriend...", he explains as he returns his glance towards the ground in front of him again. "Zuma... What is bothering you so much?", the lovely mature voice behind his back answers and gets louder as Chase comes a little bit closer.

"It's nothing! Really... I don't want to talk about it okay? It is something I have to deal with all alone. You wouldn't understand it... Maybe you should leave me alone for a while...", the water-loving Labrador explains as he closes his eyes again to just forget about everything around him. The only thing he sees now is darkness and darkness alone but suddenly a different picture appears and it is one he never wanted to see again. A dark-gray fur... The fur he would always recognize... Lances fur. And his voice that speaks to him. "Zuma... You can tell me everything. You can trust me... Remember?", the males voice reaches the brown ears and spreads goosebumps over his entire body as Zuma just sits there and mumbles to himself. "No... Go away... Please, leave me alone... I can't trust you... Never! Never again!" The thing he doesn't know is, that Chase is the one who speaks but not the words Lance said. "Just try it and explain it to me. Maybe I will understand and even If I won't it doesn't matter. Talking about problems often solves them or at least takes the pressure away... You can trust me...", Chases speaks with a quieter and softener tone so his voice sounds a little bit kinder and a bit more carrying. "Maybe this will work... I hope so." But his thought stops as he hears the mumbling voice of his crush, who speaks to himself with a slowly growing volume. "What is he doing? Something bothers him very much! I must help him! He seems to be scared and in pain by the sound of his voice", Chase realizes and, out of fear, instantly steps right behind the brown Labrador and sits down. "Zuma... Listen to my voice. Everything is okay. Do you understand me? Don't worry and calm down... You have to snap out of whatever you are doing right now. It doesn't sound healthy and I fear something could happen to you... Zuma?", the pup tries to convince his friend and to support him but without success. The Labrador continuous his mumbling and begins to sweat while tears are running down his cheeks again. "I will stay here … with you Zuma... forever...", Lances voice promises the Labrador while a heartbreaking laughter grows louder and louder every second that passes by. "No... Stop it! Stop lying! I won't believe you! Just go away! Leave me alone!", Zuma screams and begins to wiggle around and to stomp with his front paws as he sniffs more and more. "Why can't he leave me alone... Why can't he just go away forever... He left me before so why can't he leave me again and for good this time! Lance, what do you want?!" Zumas mind is slowly crumbling as he asks one question after the other without even searching for an answer. The sudden voice of the male Beagle paralyzed his happiness, his love and every enjoyable emotion he could ever feel and supported the sadness, the fear and, the most out of all of them, his anger and hate he feels for the male!

"Zuma! Wake up! Whatever you are doing right now, stop it! Please! Snap out of it!", Chase screams back and instantly places his left paw on the right shoulder of the Labrador. The sudden pressure only supported the imagination and leads to a new picture. Zuma turns his head towards his shoulder and opens up his eyes just to see a paw. But not a brownish paw! A gray paw which belongs to Lance. "Don't touch me... Take your paw away...", Zuma whispers but Chase can't understand what he tries to say. It was way to quiet and the voice was shaking way to much. "Zuma... Please...", the German Shepherd whispers as a single tear runs down his left cheek and his grip tightens. "Zuma... Become my boyfriend again...", Lance whispers while the laughter turns to screams and whimpers. The growing pressure, the sudden change of sounds and the request the lying male just asked him for is way too much for Zuma to handle and, with one quick move, he slaps the paw away, turns around and pushes the pup in front of him as hard as he can. "Lance! I said no!"

Chase stumbles backwards with widened eyes and an open mouth prepared to let out a scream but instead he stays silent. The police pup just can't understand what just happened. His crush... shoved him! He slapped his paw away and just shoved him... but one thing was even stranger about his actions. "Why did he pushed me? It was an accident... It must have been or does he really want me to leave him alone... And who is Lance? He shouted Lance as he pushed me but... Who is he? Or she? Or is it some kind of nickname or code or just a phrases or-" He tries to find an explanation for the Labradors actions but the sudden pain, that runs through his back and through his entire body interrupts his thoughts. He landed hard on his back as a cloud of dust appears out of nowhere and covers him. The dirty ground turns his brown fur even darker and a sudden, even stronger pain travels through his mind and gives him a weak headache. He landed on a small rock with the back of his head. Luckily it wasn't a big one but still it really hurts. In the meantime Zuma turned his head away so he can finally concentrate with success. Lances voice is finally gone and the screams and whimpers also vanished ... And the pressure also melted away! But a new sound hits his eardrum and it is a voice he would always recognize. It is Chases voice! "Ow... My head... What was that all about and who-oww... ow, ow, ow..." Instantly Zuma tries to find the source of the voice but the dust-cloud covers it slightly but enough to fool the scared and surprised Labrador. "Chase... Are you hu...", the Labrador asks almost shouting but stops as the brownish blockade disappears and releases the German Shepherd out of its prison for everyone and every pup to see. He lays on his back while one paw covers the damaged area at the back of his head. His fur is messed up a little bit and full of dust and earth. One of his eyes is squinted while the other one stares at the ground but suddenly looks around to make sure that he is not in danger or something like that. "Chase...", Zuma whispers as he begins to shake again and blinks as often as he possibly can. "No way... I must be dreaming! This must be a dream! Or more likely a nightmare... I could never push Chase and hurt him... I could never...", he loses himself in his thoughts full of panic, fear and a huge amount of regret. He can't believe what he just did... He pushed Chase! He pushed him and now he is hurt! Zuma really attacked the pup he loves...

"Zuma... What?", Chase asks stammering but stops again to concentrate on his next move. He wants to get onto his paws again but his back is preventing it for now. The shock dived deep into his bones and made them weak and unable to handle any kind of pressure so he has no other choice but to stay the way he is right now. "What happened? You were whispering something crazy and it sounded like absolute nonsense... What were you doing?" "I... I...", the Labrador tries to explain but he can't. If he tells him about what just happened to him he would be forced to explain everything! He would be forced to... share his past with someone... Something he never wants to do as long as he lives. But he must say something or Chase would get even more suspicious and a suspicious Chase can solve every riddle or find anything he looks for no matter if it is an object or some information. No lie is there he can't detect and no place where he won't find you. "What should I do... What should I do? I can't tell him the truth. I can't handle it! And he surely can't handle it either! He wouldn't understand... What should I do...", Zuma asks himself while he still stares at the whimpering German Shepherd, who still covers the back of his head. "Chase... I'm sorry that I pushed you... I can't explain what happened but-" "Why not? You acted as if someone tried to pupnap you. As if something evil and scary haunted you... What happened?", Chase interrupts his crush and finally raises to his paws but one of them still protects the hurting area which sends waves of pain through the furry body. They grow and grow with each second and almost makes Chase blackout but luckily he catches himself again. "Chase! I'm really sorry! Let me help...", Zuma says scared because of the sudden actions of his best friend and slowly walks towards the brownish pup but, to his horror, he takes one step back and whimpers.

This really broke the Labradors heart as he saw how scared his friend was. He was afraid of him... Zuma knew letting someone in his heart would only bring pain and despair. Chase realizes what he just did and widens his eyes as he quickly returns to his former spot but now Zuma is the one who steps back. "You're right... You should leave. I will only hurt you even more when you stay here...", the brown pup mumbles and turns his face towards the dirty ground but Chase disagrees with his very own solution. "No! I didn't mean to do that! It wasn't me who did it. My brain tried to protect me-" "From me... Your brain is clever. Your brain knows when someone is dangerous and when you should run away or hide or... dodge. I should go... I'm the villain here and the villain should go. That's how it always was and that's the way it will always be... Sorry...", Zuma finishes the Shepherd sentence but with the wrong words. Chase wasn't about to say such things! He wanted to say that his brain tried to protect him even though it wasn't necessary. He would never hurt him! And Chase knows that! "Clever brain? Not really... Stupid brain fits way better right now...", Chase thinks as he watches his crush backs up. Zuma turns his back towards the police pup and begins to walk away but Chase won't let that happen.

With quick movements he places the protecting paw next to the other one and runs after him. "Zuma! Wait!" With these words he grabs one of the front paws and holds it with his old protecting paw. "Chase... Please just le...", the usual calm and relaxed captain begs quietly but stops as he notices a strange color on the German Shepherds paw. It is red... red and a little bit brown. Dust and dirt covered it a little bit so it must have been wet before. But the still red area must have been dry already... "Chase... This was the paw you used to cover the back of your head... right?", he asks and gains a nod as an answer. This leads his eyes to widen and his breath to stop for a short duration. "It can't be... No... It can't be... Is it?" He can't even finish his thoughts because he is way to scared of the possible reason for the reddish colored pawfur. Slowly and very, very carefully he pulls his own paw back and places it on the same spot Chase placed one of his own before. This sudden pressure creates an intense pain but Chase withstands it because Zuma obviously tries to figure something out. After a few seconds he pulls his paw back and stares at his... now also reddish fur. "It is what I thought! It is... blood... Chase bleeds because of me!" This new gained information made everything even worse! He not only harmed his most important pup in the whole world... he also ripped his skin open and caused him to bleed!

"Zuma... What is it?", the police pup says worried as he notices the shaking paw, the shocked face expression and the mumbling of his crush. "No... no... no...", Zuma repeats nonstop as he switches his glance between his own paw and the face of Chase, who watches him. "Zuma?", Chase repeats and tries to place one of his paws on the other pups shoulders but this one just dodges and shakes his head while he explains: "You... are bleeding! I made you bleed! It is all my fault! I... I..." With these words he just turns around and runs as fast as he possible can. "Zuma! Wait! It's not that bad! I don't even feel it anymore!", the Shepherd shouts as he follows the pawsteps of the captain but a sudden object catches his left hind paw and causes him to trip. "Zuma... Please wa-ahhhh!", are the last words he can say before he lays flat on the ground. The only thing he can see is his best friend running around the corner of one of the cliffs. "Zuma...", Chase whispers as he slowly stands up again but he can't chase after him right now. The recent accident really caused him some trouble. His hind paw is a little bit sore now and a few scratches cover his chest and legs. "Please... Come back..."


	7. Answer

“I can't believe he really ran away”, Chases whispers as he tries to take a step but instantly stops as an intense pain travels through his damaged hind leg. With squinted eyes he turns his face towards the ground and begins to sob silently. This outcome is one he never imagined before... Zuma ran away and left him behind even though he said that he also loves him. “I don't understand what just happened. I tell him my feelings and he says that he feels the same way about me... Then he suddenly acts totally weird and pushes me!” Every little piece of the previous event seems strange and Chase can't really put them together to understand what happened. The voice of the Labrador runs through his mind and the words he said, whispered, mumbled or even shouted. “Leave me alone... No!... I can't trust you... I can't be your boyfriend...” Every word breaks his heart, fixes it again and breaks it again as if nothing happened. But not only the word itself. Also the way he said each of them. The sadness, the despair, the anger and the hatreds in his voice supports these actions and makes them even more unbearable. “Why can't he...”, Chase tries to figure out and, without even noticing it, tries to take another step which results to the same reaction. Pain and a sudden stop. “Damn... My hind leg... I can't follow him now and even if I could... What should I say? What should I do? What can I do? How should I react after he rejected me, pushed me and then just ran way?” The German Shepherd has no idea if he should worry about the chocolate-brown Labrador, if he should be mad at him or if he really should just forget about him. But suddenly a different question gets his attention and this question is all about the unknown and mysterious name. “Who is Lance? I never heard this name before and Zuma surely never mentioned this name before either. Is this even a name? Or something else? All these question and no answers... What can I do now?” For the third time he tries to move forward but again the sudden growing pain holds him in place. But he can't stop himself from doing it.

It is one of his oldest and strongest habits. Every time he thinks about something really important or when he tries to figure something out he usually walks in a circle or just in a straight line until he turns around and goes back to his original spot. Most of the times he repeats this walk a few times until he is finished with thinking and guessing. But now he can't go, he can't go straight forward and he surely can't go in circles now. The only possible thing he can do now is to stand still. 

“Damn”, he mumbles as he takes a quick look at his paw but instantly concentrates on the corner where the brown pup disappeared, “Maybe I should really head home... Marshall could take a look at my paw and then I could just go to bed and stay there. But I will see Zuma again, that is not preventable. He lives with us and is an important member of the Paw Patrol... But for now I should-” After hearing what he just said he stops and begins to think about it. “What am I talking about? I can't go now! Zuma seemed helpless and I am really assuming to head home and to leave him alone. A friend would never leave him alone! Not now... And a boyfriend wouldn't leave him alone either! He pushed me and shouted at me... so what? If I really want him as my boyfriend I can't give up because something isn't going the way I want it to go.” He really can't believe he said such things! And he said he loves him! 

With a new goal he tries his best to move forward but the pain isn't really helping him. With shaking legs he takes a short break but instantly takes the next step. The pain is strong and he really suffers but his heart is encouraging him and takes control over his body. While his brains tells him to stay where he is or to call for help his heart orders him to follow Zumas steps and to find the Labrador he still loves with every muscle in his body, every beat of his heart and every breath he takes. “If your brain can't help you... listen to your heart...” Ryders advice and voice appears out of nowhere and stays in the pups head while he takes one step after the other. This was the support he needed to ignore the pain once and for all and to turn his slow kind of walking into running. “I will listen to my heart! And it tells me to ignore everything that could hold me back now! I won't stop now, I can't stop now”, the German Shepherd promises as he reaches the corner but stops there. “This way leads to the beach... But the beach is huge! He could be anywhere! Also there is the ocean. Maybe he just dives into it. Searching the beach AND the ocean! That's impossible!” 

Maybe his journey really ends here. Even though his heart is strong and tries as good as it can to keep him going... It can't change the fact that Chase may won't find him. But is that a reason to give up? This is the question the police pup asks himself right now. He stares at the yellow-blue scene in front of him and decides to sit down for now. “He can be everywhere...”, he whispers and begins to whimper but suddenly the well-known lovely smell he used before to find his crush returns and becomes his knight in a shining armor. The sensation in and around his sensitive nose gets his attention and, after taking one deep breath through his nose, his eyes begin to sparkle and to shine a little bit as he widens them. “This aroma... I remember it! Zuma!”, Chase thinks as he takes another breath and closes his eyes to concentrate on it, “Without a doubt... No one smells that good... except Zuma...” He slowly loses himself in the arousing feeling and the salty but also sweet scent. Slowly a path appears in front of his inner eye and, almost without thinking, he opens his eyes again and begins to run as fast as he can right now. The pain is gone and new feelings are taking over his body and soul. Passion, joy, hope and love.... the purest form of love itself...

Only a few minutes later he reaches the formerly seen beach and walks through the warm sand. The enjoyable feeling underneath his paws really helps him to calm down a bit but also tries to put him under its spell. “I always forget how lovely the beach is … especially on a sunny day like this one...”, Chase begins to daydream but his bubble pops instantly as the scent grows stronger! Zuma is at the beach, there is no doubt! And staying isn't an option right now. He must search for him. “Wake up Chase! No time for fantasies right now! You already had enough fantasies for one day”, his inner voice tells him as the scent grows stronger and stronger. The pup takes a look at the beach and ocean in front of him and slowly moves his glimpse to the left and then to the right. On the right side is only a short part of the beach but he can already tell that Zuma isn't there. There is not even the smallest amount of scent but the left side is almost covered with it. Seems like he ran around without a goal. The left side is way bigger and covered with a few rocks in different sizes, sunshades and beach chairs. Much to the pups surprise the beach is completely empty today! No visitors at all! Rare but somehow fitting. “When I search everywhere it can take me a few hours until I finally find Zuma... But he is worth anything!”, Chase mumbles and knows that he can't back out now. But before he begins his search he closes his eyes again and takes another breath full of the special smell. Even though almost the whole beach is covered with the arousing aroma a special area seems stronger. Zuma must be somewhere there! “No time to lose!”, Chase thinks and begins to run with a waggling tail and prepared ears to catch any voice or sound. 

The area he suggests the brown Labrador in is far away but after ten minutes he reaches it. But now even his nose can't help him. The strength of the aroma is the same in this area so he has to use his eyes and his ears now. But the only places where Zuma could hide are behind a big rock, inside a strangely big hole or underneath one of the three sunshades. “Great... Now I really have to search because I have no-”, the German Shepherd whispers but stops as a quiet sound reaches his sensitive ears. Whimpers and sobs! Someone is crying here and he is very sure that this special person is Zuma. While his ears detect the direction he slowly walks forward and looks around. “Where does it come from? Where... where...whe-ah! From there!” Chase stops and turns towards the big rock. That is the place where the Labrador must be right now. “Yeah... The whimpers are louder now... There is no doubt! Zuma is behind this rock”, Chase explains to himself as he slowly heads towards the brownish gray object made by mother nature herself. The sobbing becomes louder and the whimpers sadder and sadder, almost heartbreaking! “Zuma... Poor boy...”, Chase whispers but instantly shuts up as he reaches the rock. Now he must think about what he should do now. “Should I go to Zuma and ask him again or should I wait until he stops crying or should I... Wait a minute... What is this strange feeling on my left front paw? Something is moving!” With a fear in his eyes he carefully turns his head towards the tingling body part and realizes what causes this strange feeling... A crab! A little, brown and green crab! Chase hates crabs! Okay, not really hates them but he really, really, really doesn't like them... at all! 

“A... cr....crab...”, he whispers and tries his best to prevent himself from screaming but he has no chance. The image this sight gives him is too much! He instantly shakes his leg to get rid of the friend with two claws, who slowly walks up the brown furred limb. His sudden moves are accomplished by a quiet scream, which somehow sounds like a very light whistle. It isn't loud but a little bit annoying. Finally the little animal falls off and digs himself into the yellow, warm sand and Chase relaxes again. “Luckily I didn't screamed...”, he congratulates himself but a sudden voice sends a shiver down his spine. Zumas voice! “Chase... I know that you are there... I told you to leave me alone...” The surprising sound freezes the German Shepherd as he widens his eyes, bites his lips and just waits for any more words but no. The whimpers and sobs return and Chase knows, that there is no reason to hide anymore so he slowly walks around the rock to finally see his friend again. 

And there he is, sitting in front of the moving ocean. The blue glittering water wets his paws as it comes closer just before is retreats again. But only a short amount of time later it returns with new waves to touch the paws, the brown fur, the pup again. A never-ending circle... “I know Zuma... But I can't leave you alone now. Something bothers you and you know that... I promised I would always be by your side whenever you need a paw to hold you or a ear that listens to you or a mouth to give you advises. Who would let you alone when something worries you and depresses you?”, Chase explains his action as he slowly comes closer but the answer surprises him. It leads him to stop a few steps away from the Labrador and to sit there silent. Zumas voice sounds even shakier than before and he gulps a few times before he finally answers the question his friend asked him even though he wasn't prepared for an answer at all. “A best friend would do that... If I asked him for it then he would've left me alone.” “I don't think so...”, Chase comments the sentence his favorite Labrador just said in his mind and a worried mimic cover his brownish face while a strong anger builds itself up in his entire body and soul. In the meanwhile Zuma takes a look over his shoulder to see his friend, who just stares at him with sparkling eyes and a harmed body. As he notices the new scratches he sends out a quiet whine but tries to cover it by coughing at the same time. “I can't believe what happened to Chase! And all that just because he wants a relationship with me... Why is he so eager? Why is he so stubborn? Why is he so focused on having me as his boyfriend? I already said no so why is he here?” He closes his eyes and turns his attention back towards the cold but somehow refreshing feeling of the water that surrounds his two front paws but the Shepherds voice catches his attention again and keeps it in his grip. 

“But not a pup who loves you... Who cares for you. I wouldn't leave you alone! Because you are way more important for me than myself”, Chase says with a confident in his voice Zuma never heard before. Even the moment he confessed his love his voice wasn't that way! What he just said is true and Zuma realizes that too. He slowly feels how his body temperature increases and his heartbeat gains in speed. The police pup is really stubborn sometimes but this is a whole new level of stubbornness! Somehow strange but even more charming. “You can do whatever you want but I will stay!”, he continuous his explanation as his voice becomes louder and louder each word he says. At the end of the sentence he sits next to the captain pup, who jerks as he opens his eyes again and notices the well-known face next to his. With a more or less annoyed sigh he accepts the fact that he won't leave again and just adds one detail to this solution. “Fine but don't think I will tell you something... Okay?” “You can talk with me about it or you can just keep it your very own secret but I will stay here. That way I can at least support you with my companionship. But if you want to talk about it... this pup has two ears and is always ready to listen”, Chase responds and slightly moves his ears to support his promise. This little show amuses Zuma and he giggles but instantly stops as he sees the little smile on the police pups face. “I won't talk... no matter what you're doing! I won't talk! I won't-” Zuma tries his best to encourage himself and his current action but his inner voice shuts up as a sudden pressure appears. 

Something is touching his left front paw! He widens his eyes and takes a quick look at the pressured paw and sees another paw... a brown paw! Chases paw! “Why is he doing that? I said no! Why... Why is he touching my paw and why... Why is his paw so hot and soft... He tries it again but this time even harder! He really knows my weak spots! But I won't surrender... I won't surrender!” The urge to tell him everything grows but the fear of losing him still has his mind and body under its control. The supporting paw really encourages him to finally tell him the truth but it isn't enough... Not yet! Zuma stares a the pup next to him and gains a smirk and a wink but, instead of answering with a smile, he turns his head away and stares at the big blue in front of him. “Okay... That didn't worked either but I still have a trick up my sleeve... Luckily we have one thing he loves right in front of our faces”, Chase thinks as he sees the brown pups reaction and also turns his attention towards the moving water. “You know Zuma”, he begins and gains the Labradors attention again, “I can understand why you really love the ocean. It is beautiful! The reflection of the sun and all the little fishes, clamps, squids and-” He stops for a second as a shiver runs down his furry back. The slightest thought of this little animal already creeps him out and makes him shake in fear. But he has to say it because he can't think of an other animal right now and just canceling the sentence there isn't part of his plan. “crabs. A lovely place for them to live. And just look at the waves! How they grow and disappear again and how the water goes away and returns! And away and returns and away and re-”, Chase continuous his sentence while he repeats the last words very often. 

The reason for that is simple... Chase isn't the biggest fan of the ocean but he thought that talking about something Zuma loves could help him to tell him the truth. It worked once when Alex had the same problem. They talked about all the things he loved and he told them the truth. Well... Alex surely had no traumatizing past-event to deal with but it was still pretty tough for the little guy. But talking about the ocean isn't as easy as you might think. Chase knows nothing about the ocean except the animals ,who are living in it, and that it creates waves because of the movement of the water. So... to save a little bit of time, he just commentates the movement of the water while he thinks about other cool or interesting things about the big blue. 

Suddenly a new, unknown movement shows itself in the returning water. Rings... As if something made contact with the water. The circles are growing bigger and bigger until the brown paw of Chase forms an obstacle with no way around it. The water goes away again and the formerly quieter sobs return but much louder and emotional. Also the whimper comes back and Chase is just forced to take a look to his right. Zuma cries again but this time it is even worse. He isn't only crying. He is shaking and mumbling and twitching a little bit as he closes his eyes. “Zuma! Stop crying please. I'm sorry for saying such things but I though... You love the ocean and if you see that I share the same opinion you might tell me the thing that bothers you so much. But it wasn't my goal to make you cry... I shouldn't force you to tell me anything if you don't want to and I shouldn't have come here... You told me you want to be alone and I have to accept and respect that”, the police pup explains as he places one of his wet paws on the Labradors shoulder and attempts to get up, “I will leave you alone now.” But before he could even turn around one of the brown paws of his pal grabs his own and holds it as tight as he could. He wants him here now and he needs him here... He wants to tell him what happened in his past! If there is anyone who can understand him... Chase is most likely the pup. 

“Zuma?”, he whispers but gains no answer at all. Feeling the strength in Zumas paw makes him comfortable but also worried. Why is he acting so different now. Before he began to cry again he was cold and almost ignored him but now he holds him in his place. “Chase... Please stay”, Zuma mumbles, opens his eyes again and watches the blue, moving water in front of him, “Don't leave me now...” Hearing these words encourage the German Shepherds heart to beat faster and stronger as he nods without saying a word. As he sits down again the other pup looses his grip and gives the brownish paw the possibility to leave. But the body part doesn't move at all. Instead the rest of the body comes closer to the brown pup and begins to cuddle him a little bit. The sudden heat that covers his left site of his body cheers him up again but he still can't stop his tears. Thinking about his past always leads to tears but maybe telling someone about it will help! “Chase...”, Zuma begins and takes a quick look at the pup next door, who answers with his glance and his attention, “You are right...” “I'm right? With what am I right? I hear that a lot but I am also saying a lot of things. Maybe! Will he explain what happened before and what is depressing him all the time?” Hearing the captains confession makes the police pup a little bit excited! He hopes for the chance to finally understand what his crush is going through. “I am? I mean... Of course I am. With what exactly?” “Talking about my problem may solves it or at least makes it easier to handle and... I wouldn't be alone anymore. I will tell you what happened but I warn you... It is a very dark and sad story”, Zuma explains and sobs again but a wet sensation on his cheek surprises him. He knows that feeling but this time it feels somehow different... It feels amazing and makes his pulse rise, his body heating up and his tears almost disappear. As if this feeling swallowed all the sadness and fear inside of him. Chase placed his head closer to the brown furry face of the Labrador and licked his left cheek with his warm tongue. The reason behind his action is simple: He wants to show him that he can and will handle it if it is something that is important or something Zuma needs to share. He will stay here, listen and do his best to support his beloved friend. A boyfriend would to the same after all. But, even though the sadness and despair is gone, Zuma is sure that these feelings will return when he witnesses his own past again... Even though it is only in his imagination. With a surprised mimic he watches the police pup, who smiles at him and nods to show him that he is ready. But before Zuma can begin he takes the brownish paw with his own one and holds it. Knowing that Chase is with him is great but feeling him is way better.

“Okay...”, he whispers and closes his eyes to concentrate and to figure out where he should start his story. Should he start when he first met Lance, should he start when he confessed everything to his parents or should he start before all of that happened? Chase must understand what happened so he most likely should start where everything began and that means before he even met his first boyfriend. His grip tightens as he tries to form his first few sentences and sees himself in front of his inner eye. He was way smaller back then and his fur was longer and a little bit curly. But that isn't unusual for his family. It is somehow a tradition that the fur is curly the first few years. “It all began when I were three... or were I four? I really can't remember that good...”, Zuma begins his journey through his life as he opens his eyes again but the first obstacle shows up in no time. He can't remember when he first realized he likes males... It was very early! “Relax and think Zuma”, Chase tries his best to support him as he notices the problem and the sudden tightness of the grip. He begins to move his own paw a little bit to somehow calm him down... with success. “Think! Come on Zuma! You remember that! It was one of the most important moments in my life! It was... it was... Ah! Now I remember!” The problem is solved and now he can continue. “I were three years old and I were at the beach with one of my best friends. Her name was Bloom and she was a unknown breed like Rocky. But her ears were longer and her fur was yellow-orange. We were talking about her last boyfriend as a group of five other pups talked to us. The group consisted of three male pups and two female pups. The males were brown, black and brown-white and the females were both light brown. We didn't knew them but they were very kind and funny. We talked for a few minutes and then they left again. I somehow noticed that I was always starring at the males. The females weren't interesting for me and when we talked about them I always talked about the males. That wasn't really the moment I realized that I may be gay but it was a hint. This moment was one month later when I had a dream... That dream was very... well... intense and it was about a male and me.” Zuma stops and takes a quick look at Chases face who looks a little bit surprised. Did he just told him that he had a dream for matures with a male pup?!? Why? It is important but why? Suddenly a little smirk shows up on the German Shepherds face as he tries to create a picture in his mind and the picture is very lovely. “Who knew Zuma was so... precocious in these kind of things. Now I want him as my boyfriend even more!” The smirk grows and Chase closes his eyes halfway to create a special look on his face. Seeing this look turns the brown cheeks of the Labrador reddish as he instantly looks away and orders him to stop that right now! A laugh escapes as Chase hears that but opens his eyes again fully to do like he told him to do. “I'll skip this part! All in All you only have to know that I realized my interest in males when I woke up. Now I will tell you about...”, Zuma explains but stops as the time comes he is scared of. Lance is the next thing... The moment in his life he wants to forget every day and now he will witness everything on purpose! 

He gulps and turns his glimpse towards the water that slowly leaves the pups more and more and not only because it goes back to create some new waves. The tide is over and now it is time for ebb to come and to steal the blue liquid for a long time. But Zuma can't stop looking at the leaving water and Chases realizes it. “About what?”, he asks but gains no answer at all. Zuma lost himself in the movement of the ocean and, without even noticing it, escapes reality and enters his dream world. But a sudden movement in front of his eyes wakes him up and leads him to jerk and to look around hesitating and a little bit panicked. Much to his surprise it was only one of Chases front paws ,which he slowly moved up and down in front his face to check if he is even listening anymore. Luckily he was... more or less. He knew that Chase said something but he has no idea what it was. “What did you say?”, he asks the pup next to him who repeats his question. “About...”, Zuma tries again but he can't say it! Something is stopping him. He closes his eyes and just sits there silent while his face still points toward the one of the police pups. “Something really bad must have happened...”, he begins to think and then it hit him! If the thing he assumes right now really turns out to be the truth everything makes sense! “That could be the name he mentioned before! Maybe the thing he can't say right now is... Lance...” It is worth a try. “But I'll have to say it not like it is something normal... maybe I should mention the name and then see how he reacts...”, a new detail comes to his mind and adds up to his former conclusion. Slowly he places the free paw on his friends shoulder and asks him with a quiet and soft voice. “Is it... Lance?” Hearing this name is bad enough but from Chase? How can he even know about him? He never talked about him at all and surely never mentioned him! The water-loving pup opens his eyes, takes a quick look to his left and sees a surprised expression on the brownish face with the brown eyes. “How... Where...”, he stammers and tries to form a sentence but without success. The shock is way to strong. “He can't know it! He just can't! How! I never told someone about him! I never even mentioned his name! How! How!” These questions and many more are running through his mind searching for answers of any kind. It doesn't matter how realistic they were as long as they answer his questions. But Chase is already a step ahead and answers them all in only one quick sentence of his own. “You said it when you rejected me and suddenly acted so strange... Also you said it when you stroke my paw away and...” Thinking about that event still sends a pain into the German Shepherds chest he can't ignore so he just stops talking and waits for Zumas reaction. “I... I... I did?”, he asks and can't believe what his crush just said! That may answers his questions but still it is embarrassing and scaring at the same time! First: He said his ex-boyfriends name when he pushed the pup he loves. And Second: He really said his name without even noticing! And he assumes it wasn't just once. “I really said his name?”, he asks to make sure he understood what Chase just said. Getting a nod as an answer is enough to make him facing the now wet sand underneath him. The water is gone. “So...”, Chase tries to get the conversation back into its former groove because the silence somehow pressures him and he surely doesn't like that. Also he fears that Zuma may fights his story all alone in his thoughts if he doesn't continue and that is surely not what Chase has in mind now! He is here to help him and not to wait and stare at him while he fights for himself. 

“Zuma...”, Chase begins but again the chocolate-brown pups stays silent as he really begins to drive back into his imagination but the following words of his best friend almost force him to come back to reality... no matter how cruel it may be. “Was he your boyfriend?” That suggestion is the only one that makes sense for the German Shepherd and, as he sees how his beloved friend reacts, assumes that it is the right one. Zuma can't believe what his friend just asked him... It was the truth but how could he even know that? “How could he know? Did I also said that before or was it just a lucky guess. But why my boyfriend? Why not my best friend, my father, my brother or one of the male pups at the beach? Lance could have been anyone but why did Chase asked me if he was my boyfriend?”, the Labrador begins to asks himself, almost desperately searching for an answer to his now overwhelming questions. Of course it was very obvious that it must have been his boyfriend and no one else. If Lance were one of the pups and dogs Zuma mentioned with his inner voice the pause after his sentence wouldn't have made any sense. Also he would've surely told Chase that his fathers name is Lance or something like that. “How? How can you know something like that?”, Zuma asks silent and he takes a look at the now almost smirking police pup next to him, who begins to giggle and explains that he had no idea. He really just guessed but somehow he already had that feeling. This answer impresses Zuma and he also begins to smile and even to giggle... Sadly this expression of happiness and delight vanishes only seconds later as he sees himself forced to explain everything now. At least he doesn't have to explain who Lance is anymore. “You're right...”, Zuma begins and tightens his grip around Chases paw to have something to hold on as he stares at the blue water and the white but also orange looking reflection of the sun on it. The sky already begins to dress up in his orange and red gown to welcome the evening and, after that, finally the night by disappearing. As he switches his glimpse onto the slightly orange horizon he sighs and realizes that it is already that late. He almost can't believe that, just that morning, he thought about his past and his self-made promise to keep it for himself forever... And now he sits here with Chase and introduces him to his former self and the past he lived in. Kind of ironic but also pleasant. He also can't really believe that he changed his mind in not even one full day. Chase surely knows what buttons he has to press to encourage him. But Zuma notices that he drifted away again and tries to focus on what he was about to say and, only after thinking about it for a short amount of time, he continuous his explanation. 

“Lance was my boyfriend... The first boyfriend I ever had and, just to say it, he was the pup I had my first relationship with. My first relationship ever... He was a Beagle and he had a dark-gray fur. Very short and always clean and most of the time it had a special sparkle in it. His eyes were blue... As blue as the ocean in my old hometown... He was kind, he cared about me and he loved me. Also he was brave, smart, creative and someone I thought I would spend the rest of my life with. As you may remember I was interested in males that time because it happened almost one year after I had... these dreams...” He stops again and blushes as he ends his sentence and sees this expression on the German Shepherds face again. “I can't believe I actually mentioned it again! Why? If I keep this up I can just tell him that my dream was all about me mating with an other male! … What am I saying!?! I should just forget it. That way I surely won't mention it again... And Chase should really stop making this face! It makes me feel a little but uncomfortable even though it looks pretty cute... But still!”, his thoughts are rushing through his head as he keeps starring at the hated but also loved smirk on the other pups face. “Stop looking at me like that”, the Labrador orders again and turns his head away, “It distracts me.” With a slight chuckle the German Shepherd loses the smirk and opens his eyes again fully, awaiting the next part of the his crushs blast of the past. As Zuma takes a quick look at his friend again he notices that he really stopped and sighs in relieve. Now he can continue. “Anyway”, he starts and begins to think again what he should say next. Meanwhile he closes his eyes and begins to move his lips as he tries his best to remember everything important. Chase, who is forced to just sit there and wait looks around to find a way to kill some time until Zuma can remember everything. But while he stares at the blue ocean already many feet away Zuma ordered his thoughts and is now ready to explain what happened until he came to the Paw Patrol. He hopes he won't forget something but more important for him is that he controls his emotions... Crying is something he wants to prevent at any costs. 

“He was my boyfriend for a long time... I mean for the very first relationship it was pretty long I think”, he starts and gains Chases attention as a result, who concentrates his glimpse onto the brown Labrador again, “Almost two months passed by and I enjoyed every day of it with every beat of my heart. He treated me like his most precocious treasure and promised me that we would spend the rest of our lives together, that he would catch every shooting star just to make sure my wishes would come true and he always told me, that his heart would always belong to me... But everything he said...” He stops and gulps a few times before he closes his eyes and hangs his head. The sudden pause and the actions of his friend worries Chase and, to make sure everything is okay, he places his spare paw on the brown, furry shoulders next to him. They are shaking, his whole body is shaking! “Oh no, not again! He can't loose himself again in this mode!”, he thinks in panic and instantly tries his best to talk to the Labrador and he even answers. “Everything... Everything he ever said to me were...” After saying that Zuma pauses again, widely opens his eyes and then just screams as loud as he can with a voice full of hatred, sadness and despair! “Lies! Nothing but lies! He promised me we would spend our lives together and then he just left me! Left me without even saying why! He never mentioned it! He just went away and left me behind with my broken dreams, my broken heart and my depressed family... Because of him I told my family all about my sexual orientation and they were shocked, disappointed, scared, angry and they even blamed each other for that! I felt like a mistake, like a failure, lika a live unworthy being! But he promised me I could stay with him if that happens and then... he left me! I trusted him and this little cur threw me away like I were nothing but trash!” Chase pulled his paw away as soon as he heard the first words. He never saw his friend that angry and he never heard him screaming like that. It was almost threatening but he can understand why. “Lance used him like a toy! As soon as he became bored he went away...”, Chase mumbles his own opinion and Zuma becomes quiet again and just punches with his paw the sand underneath him. “I can promise you... If I see him I won't hold back and show him how a German Shepherd defenses his mate! No one should ever dare to touch and harm you again because you aren't just a doll or a lifeless case or something like that. You are a living being and you have feelings and anyone who doesn't respect that will feel my teeth and my claws in his or her skin and flesh! And I am not just talking, I promise you that” As he explains himself his voice volume grows louder and louder and almost turns into a scream of his own. The Labrador next to him also notices the change in his voice and watches the obviously angry pup as he raises his free paw and slams it onto the sandy ground. He surely is furious right now! “Wow... My problem really bothers him too... I can't believe someone is able to feel such a strong emotion just because of a narrative. As if he was the pup Lance betrayed the whole time... As if he were me... As if he and I were one.” The male can't take his eyes of the brownish pup, who breathes heavily and gasps for air to fill his now empty lunges with it. The story he heard really found its way into his mind and messed with him. He was totally out of control! He even swore to attack Lance and anyone else who tries to harm Zuma. “That was...”, the police pup tries to form a sentence as he turns his head to the side to take a look at Zuma but he needs the air to survive now so he just stops talking for now. But Zuma won't let his turn get away and makes his move.

“Chase”, he almost whispers as he still stares into the brown, breathtaking eyes of the mentioned pup, “The things you said... Are you serious about them or was it just because you were so furious and you couldn't control yourself anymore?” Not even one second passes by before the police pup answers this question with his most serious mimic ever. “I were serious there... I can't let someone harm you in any kind of way. After all you are my favorite pup in the entire world and I love you with everything I can offer. If someone wants to hurt you he has to defeat me first. But I won't stop fighting until I lose my life! Until I took my last breath! I promise you-” “I'm sorry but I really have my problems with such extreme promises... He always promised me things like that”, Zuma interrupts the other male and explains his doubts he has right now. Suddenly a memory opens up in front of his inner eye he barely remembered before but now the scene is totally clear. “That may sounds be a bit strange but... Lance promised me the exact same thing you just did. With the same words... Now that I compare you two there are many similarities. Both of you share them same personality, both of you are totally stubborn, I fell for both of you even though I am still falling for you Chase... As if it is planned to play out like that. As if it is destiny.” The way he talks right now is a little bit frightening. He sounds like a fortune-teller or someone who tries to explain the meaning of life. His voice has a sudden calm in it but when you hear the words they become serious and sound like total nonsense! Chase kind of understands what the Labrador tries to tell him but why is he talking about that right now? “Why does he compare me with a pup he called a cur? Just because I made him a promise? Also we are totally different! He is a real sod, he betrayed him and played with him without carrying about his promise. I, in the opposite, tried my best to take care of him, played with him because I really care for him in every kind of way and gained his trust and never lied to him just once! He should really stop thinking about him... That is surely not healthy at all!” The German Shepherds brains starts working on an even higher level now as it on the one hand navigates his thoughts and on the other hand listens to the words Zuma says. “We aren't the same at all...”, Chase speaks without an order from his brain, which he now completely ignores. Again Ryders advice helps him to say what he really needs to say now. Zuma, who kept talking and comparing his two crushes, becomes silent and just focuses the brownish pup, eager to listen to what he has to say. 

“Comparing me with him is like comparing day and night, water and fire or darkness and light. I may share some of his personality but that's it. Everything he cared about was his own life, his own feelings and how he could take advantage of such a nice, friendly, trustworthy, helping and handsome pup like you. I know it sounds cruel and I don't have any right to say that but in his eyes you were nothing but a toy, a way to spend his spare time, you were a hobby. I really care about you... After all I've been searching for you for hours, I had the guts to tell you my feelings, followed you when you rejected me and tried my best to show you two things. The first one: I want to show you how much you mean to me and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't stop thinking about you and every night I see you in my dreams. You did the thing no one else ever tried before...” Chase gulps and watches into the golden eyes of Zuma. The Labrador listens very carefully and begins to smile and to blush strongly. It really impresses him that Chase tries his best to separate himself from Lance, to separate himself from every bad behavior, bad attitude and bad experience Zuma ever witnessed before. And he obviously gives everything he got. “Because of you I left my own zone, I listened to my feelings and shared them for the very first time with someone else”, the German Shepherd continuous, “The second thing is one I realized after hearing your story: I want to show you that a relationship can turn out very good. Your first crush ended in a disaster but if you give me chance... I will do my best to keep our relationship alive for the rest of my life. It won't end the same way because it won't end at all! If you just... give it a tr-” Chase gets cut off as two lips land on his own, a sudden strong pressure knocks him onto his back and he feels the warm but wet sand underneath him. Zuma kisses him! 

Without even hesitating he took the chance to signalize his crush that he is willing to give it a try! Both of them close their eyes and just concentrate on the heat that travels through their bodies, the feeling of the other pups fur on their own. It tickles a little bit but mostly it connects their bodies. Chase is surprised but he finds himself unable to think anymore. And, to be honest, he doesn't even want to. Everything he cares about now is that his lover finally makes his dreams come true. Zuma, on the other hand, can't stop thinking about the feelings he has while enjoying the strong body underneath him, the soft and comfortable brown fur that touches his own body everywhere and the very surprising moving member in his mouth. It is a tongue! A little bit embarrassed he welcomes his guest with his own, battling for dominance and for pleasure. “Chase sure is eager... If we don't stop anytime soon he may go even further!” Two strong paws enclose the chocolate-brown neck and holds him in place, not that Zuma planned to leave anytime soon. This is the moment he waited for a long time and now he can finally enjoy it. And, believe me, he really does!


	8. The End

As the two pups share kisses and just enjoy the present situation, the glowing sun slowly makes contact with the orange-red horizon, almost setting it on fire. Even though he doesn't really want to Zuma tries to pull back, leading Chases hug to loosen up to give his new boyfriend the space he needs to fulfill his action. The glimpse of the German Shepherd is focused on the golden, glittering eyes of the Labrador. The sparkle and the shine in them makes his heart skip a beat. And the smile on the other pups adds another skipped beat to the count. Zuma surely is happy right now but this is a whole new level of happiness. He still can't activate his brain again but why should he? There is no reason to disturb this moment with thoughts and thoughts about how great and beautiful this moment is. His fast beating heart, his risen pulse, the heat in every corner of his body and the lovely taste and the tingling feeling on his lips are more than enough to describe his feelings right now. Zuma also decided to give his brain a break and ignores every thought and every order it gives him as long as this order isn't in perfect synchronization with his hearts orders. The only thing his brain is allowed to do is to form sentences again but the Labrador decides in what kind of way he will share them with his partner. “That was”, he whispers with a slightly shaking voice as he slowly moves his right paw to the left and back to the right, stroking the well-trained chest and enjoying the feeling of the moving fur underneath it, “indescribable. I never thought kissing someone would feel so good...” This confession surprises the police pup as he listens to the words his boyfriend speaks and slowly moves one of his own paws to make contact with the moving, chocolate-brown one. 

“What was that? He never thought that kissing someone would feel so good? Was this... his first kiss?!?” His brain activates itself again without the pups permission and begins to analyze the last said sentence very carefully. The idea of being the first pup the Labrador ever kissed makes him proud, happy and really flatters him but somehow it sounds very unlikely. After all he had a boyfriend before. “I don't think they never kissed each other but why would he say that? I don't believe he just forgot about it... After everything I heard today he surely wouldn't just forget about it...”, Chase keeps his thoughts alive and somehow manages to leave this reality and travel through them. His glimpse moves and now seems to look through the Labrador as if he is nothing more than glass or air. This sudden and very obvious change of behavior gets noticed very quickly by the water-loving pup on top of Chase, who seems confused and even a little bit worried. “Chase? Hello? Are you there? Did I surprise you with this kiss? Are you speechless or what? Hello Chase?”, he tries his best to get the other pups attention but without even the slightest success. His own brain picks up his duty again and instantly activates its first thoughts considering the current situation and the strange behavior. “What is wrong with him? He seems so carried away... Was it too sudden? Maybe he doesn't liked it? Or maybe I did something wrong!” Scared by his possible mistakes Zuma begins to feel a little bit bad again. But only a few seconds later all the disappointing possibilities disappear as he remembers his reaction. After all Chase was the one who was so eager and who took it even farther! So Zuma must have done everything right! “No... It was perfect the way it was but”, he ends his inner monologue and takes a closer look at the mimic, the mouth and, most important, the brown eyes of the German Shepherd underneath him. He isn't paying any attention anymore as if he lives in a totally different dimension. “But something is surely bothering him right now. How can I get his attention? Talking doesn't work but maybe if I ...”, he asks himself another question but the answer is quite obvious. The brown pup closes his golden eyes and slowly moves his awaiting lips closer and closer towards the almost frozen ones of his new mate, with which he makes contact only a few seconds later. Even though his mayor reason for the second combination of their mouths was to get the attention of the other male pup, feeling the amazing tingle in his entire body, tasting the undeniable arousing taste of the other pups saliva and soft lips and knowing that he could do him a favor also encouraged him. And his plan seems to work perfectly! The pressure on his lips and the feeling inside his mouth, the heat in his body and the indescribable rush of adrenaline in his veins shatter his thoughts and bring him back into the real world, back to Zuma. The very close brown face gets into his glimpse but almost instantly Chase closes his eyes to enjoy the feeling while he can. 

The kiss ends after a few more seconds as Zuma slightly pulls back, opens his eyes again and watches the reaction on the other males face, which was a smirk and the opening of his gorgeous eyes. “Zuma”, he whispers but the Labrador just shakes his head to signalize him to keep quiet now. “I noticed that something bothered you before”, he explains as he slowly pulls his head back a little bit more, “Is it still bothering you?” Chase just listens, sighs surrendering as his formerly smirk disappears and takes his look of his furry boyfriend for a few seconds before he answers. “It is still bothering me...” With these words he carefully places his two paws next to his body and tries to push himself up, leading Zuma to get off him and to take a few steps back to give his partner enough space. While he gets onto his four paws Zuma extends his question with a second, more important one. “What is bothering you? Is it something I did or something I said?” “To be honest... It is something you said after our first kiss”, Chase explains as he takes one step closer after gathering his firm stand, “You said that you never thought kissing someone would feel so good.” “It is true... I only heard of kissing someone and everyone told me it would feel incredible”, Zuma answers with a confused mimic, “What is wrong with that?” The second part of his answers sends a chill down the German Shepherds spine. It sounded so angry and so reproachful as if Chase just told him that his comment was totally nonsense and wrong in any kind of way. “Nothing! Nothing at all... It is just...”, Chase replies with a voice so full of panic and surprise. It almost sounded like an excuse even though he has no reason for apologizing himself. A little bit afraid of the other pups reaction he cuts off his sentence and stays silent, avoiding every kind of eye contact. A short amount of time passes by in which Zuma only watches his lover, waiting for the rest of his explanation and almost annoyed by it. 

“Not again... He can't ignore me... What do I have to do to finally get a complete answer?”, he thinks keeping his desperation back as best as he possible can. This time he won't use a kiss to get the other ones attention. After all kisses are symbols of love and the bound between two persons and not ways to get the other one to do what you want. This time he will just do something that will secure him Chases attention for sure! He steps next to the brown-haired pup, lays his left paw onto the upper left part of the police pups chest and begins to move it as fast as he can. Chase is very, very ticklish there and Zuma knows that very well. The feeling in this specific body part, the somehow enjoyable but also unwanted pressure he notices, captures the attentiveness of the German Shepherd and results to a uncontrollable laughter, shaking and pleading for mercy. “Please... sto...op... I'm liste... I'm listening... I pro...mise!”, he promises a little bit unclear because of the shaking of his voice, the noise of his stomping paws and laughter and the pauses he makes after each word and even withing some of his words. “What are you talking about? You're not supposed to listen to me! I want you to answer me...”, Zuma thinks as he finally understands what his mate just told him, even though he isn't very sure if he understood him correctly. But it surely sounded like listening... And that is not the thing he wants him to do right now!

“What bothers you”, he repeats his question and finally receives his answer but the laughter makes it very hard for him to understand so he stops his current move. Gasping for air Chase takes a few seconds to fill his lunges again with fresh air until he repeats his answer, this time understandable and clear. “I just thought... You and Lance already kissed each other. Usually couples start kissing each other already after a few days and sometimes after a few minutes. But you two never kissed even once in these two months?” With a confused expression the chocolate-brown Labrador just shakes his head and begins to think about it. “Now that he mentions it... We really never kissed. Lance said something about having a problem with kissing and such stuff and I just accepted it. So we never even talked about kissing or other stuff even more intense than kissing. We held paws and he licked my cheeks a few times and we hugged each other but that was everything...” “It isn't really important but it just, well, stood in my mind since you said it. Most likely there is no need to worry about it anyway, right Zuma?”, Chase explains giggling but his partner seems to be locked in his own thoughts now. And again they were all about Lance what somehow really bothers the German Shepherd. “Zuma?”, he tries to get his attention but without success so an other way must do the trick. Carefully he moves his face closer to Zumas cheek and passionately moves his wet tongue across that part of the lovely face, activating the nerves underneath the brown, warm fur and the thick skin. “Maybe he had a different reason after a-ahhh...”, the pup with the golden eyes still asks himself in his mind but the sudden feeling and the information the nerves gave his brain deleted all of it and sends him back into reality, where he welcomes the very appreciatively attention. A little smirk builds itself up on his face, similar to the one Chase had as Zuma mentioned the very arousing dreams he had in his early years, and he slowly closes his eyes. The representation of love only took a few seconds but it felt like an eternity passing by for both of them as Chases treatment leaves a wet trace behind. “I can always get your attention like that”, the police pup whispers giggling as he stops and moves his mouth closer to the brown ear on the same site, sending a wave of excitement through the entire chocolate-brown body and a slight shiver down his spine, leading all of his four legs to shake. A little bit moaning Zuma answers his boyfriend, who just smiles as he hears it. “You just... know me too good...” “Now I do...”, the brownish Shepherd replies and pulls back a little bit. He watches as Zumas golden eyes open up again and he turns his head to his side, giving him the chance to taste those delicious lips again. Without hesitating one second Chase places his very own lips onto the already awaiting ones of his boyfriend, resulting one last kiss before they head home to tell their friends the great news. 

“I can't wait until Ryder hears that”, Chase whispers as he and Zuma walk in the slowly disappearing light of the orange glowing sun, “After all he done for me today... He will be so glad about how everything went.” “What has he done for you?”, the pup next to him asks as he carefully nudges the strong and warm side with his own, receiving Chases attention that way. “A lot...”, the German Shepherd responses. Slowly he switches his glimpse onto the first star in the colorful sky, the first star every night, and sighs with a big smile on his face. “A lot..:”, he repeats a little bit quieter followed by a giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I have a few news for all of you!  
> But first I want to thank all of you for reading my story and supporting me with your very encouraging Reviews, Private Messages, Follows and everything! You are just awesome!!   
> I really enjoyed writing this story and I became a way bigger fan of ChaseXZuma because of that! (Never thought I could...) and I really liked the development of these two... And because I enjoyed this story so much I decided to make turn this into a series of three stories (The first one is this one/ the second one is already on my list and I already planed something for that/ the third one will be the grand final!!) 
> 
> I hope you like this idea and, if you do then tell me that. And I will give you a few clues what the second story will be about: old/new/borrowed/blue, Family, A slight hangover, disaster, possible break-up
> 
> Maybe you can guess what will happen but you surely can't be sure about it ;)   
> Also I will write a few other stories (Five Nights at Freddys, Fairy Tail, My Little Pony, Littlest Pet Shop, etc.) but I already told myself that I won't have more than 3 stories at the same time because it only makes things complicated and one story takes so much time to update and it isn't fair. Right now I have this one, Home all Alone, Fame, Love & Drama and my Dangan Ronpa Alternate Executions but the last one doesn't really count because this is a long time project. 
> 
> See and read you next time!! bark bark


End file.
